Family
by CCke
Summary: A/C, BtVS cross-over; how they got Connor back
1. prologue - a dream

TITLE: Family  
  
AUTHOR: Aset  
  
E-MAIL: Eponine_Aset@hotmail.com  
  
SPOILERS: up to season 3: Sleep Tight  
  
PAIRING: A/C, F/G, B/S, and references to B/A  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAMER: all the characters are property of Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt and the rest…  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, this is my first Angel fanfiction. :o) and I've got to start by saying sorry to everyone for possible mistakes in the text. English is not my native tongue, but I try!! Feel free to send me feedback! Enjoy the story!!  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
'No' she yelled as she fell down to the ground, her hands on her temples. He rushed downstairs as he had heard her cry. His dead heard broke at the thought of her being in pain.  
  
'Cordy? Cordy!' He said as he took the trembling girl in his arms, 'it's okay! I'm here now. You're safe' he whispered. He felt how she silently started to relax again.  
  
'47th street, the alley. Vamps, two'  
  
'I'm off' he said while he got up, 'you…rest!'  
  
'Angel' she called after him, 'be careful'  
  
He came back and gave her a little hug. 'I will' he said, then hurried of, mad at him for doing that. He'd stopped denying it long ago. He loved her.  
  
'Concentrate' he said to himself as he walked to his car.  
  
Inside the Hyperion, Cordelia went to sit down behind her desk. The vision had caught her by surprise. It didn't really hurt, just the usual headache but it was quite ugly.  
  
She was glad Angel had been there. In a way she was glad, he was always the one to comfort her, to be there for her. But on the other had, well, he was Angel. Angel, her best friend, her colleague, he was the one she had fallen in love with.  
  
He had no problem finding the vampires. And after just a little fight, he had them turned to dust. They'd been young, just turned he guessed. No sight of the sire. It had been an easy fight, easy killing. Angel didn't even got seriously injured, just some bumps and bruised, and a few scratches. He looked around the deserted street. He didn't want to go back to the Hyperion right away. He needed some time to think, some time for himself.  
  
'I love her' he sighed. 'Lorne's right. I shouldn't deny it. I love her' he went to sit on a bench near the fountain and stayed there for a while, staring into the water that was dark in the moonlight. Then he got up, and headed back for the Hyperion, secretly hoping Cordelia had already left.  
  
'Almost 250 years of experience, and still afraid' he thought.  
  
He entered the Hyperion, no sign of Cordy. He wanted to run up the stairs, to check on his son, but saw the answering machine-light flickering.  
  
'Hey Angel, it's us! We'll be back tomorrow. See y'all!' it was Gunn.  
  
'Angel, it's Wesley. I'll be back tomorrow. I'm feeling much better. Well, anyway, see you in the morning'  
  
No more messages. 'So the gang is back' he thought. Wesley had been home for the last three days with the flu, and Gunn and Fred had taken some time off. 'Holiday's over!' he said when he walked up the stairs, reading to check in on Connor and Lorne, who was once more babysitting. But there was no sign of the green Host. Angel practically stormed the nursery, and was charmed by the view…  
  
Cordy was there, asleep in the rocking chair, Connor in her arms.  
  
'My family' he thought as he watched the little scene.  
  
The baby started to wake as if he sensed his father's presence. He walked up to his son, and took him in his arms, careful, not to wake up Cordelia.  
  
'Come on, my little one! We don't want to wake up mommy!' he silently said as he lifted the baby-boy.  
  
He then took out a blanket and putted it over the sleeping girl.  
  
'Sleep tight' he whispered as he gently kissed her on the hair.  
  
'Angel?' she said with a sleepy voice.  
  
'Yeah?' he pulled back, looking at his beautiful seer.  
  
'Did you really mean it?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Well, me being Connor's mom?'  
  
Angel was surprised. She'd been awake!  
  
'Yes' he managed to say it as normal as possible. No emotion. She mustn't know. 'Cause you are, Cordy! Connor sees you as his mother.'  
  
She smiled. That radiant Cordy-smile. And it made him smile too. 


	2. no more dreams

TITLE: Family  
  
AUTHOR: Aset  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
He woke up. A look on the clock; 07.58. Morning ? Evening? He didn't care. It didn't matter anymore. He did want to get out of bed, and enter the nursery, walk up to the crib and hold his son. He wanted to walk downstairs then, seeing his beautiful seer arrive and smile upon her. She always liked that, him smiling. And strangely enough only she and Connor could make him do that. Actually it wasn't really that strange; it was called love.  
  
He sighed; brooding again, mourning.  
  
The dream had seemed so real, and he hated waking up, facing reality; Cordy gone on a holiday with that Groosalugg…that had been his own fault; and then Connor…gone, missing, probably dead.  
  
A tear fell from his eye. He hadn't cried in a long, long time. Not when Buffy had died again the last time, not when Cordelia got into a coma on her birthday… That was different. It all was different. No real tears for that. He couldn't. But now, he was a father, loving in a way he'd never loved before, and suffering in a way he'd never suffered before. A father's grief goes beyond words.  
  
No need to get up; there's no one there anyway. Too early, or too late. He didn't know, he didn't care.  
  
The phone rang downstairs. He heard it, but didn't move. He didn't care anymore… the answering machine. It hurt to hear her sweet voice… then the beep… silence; no message. Doesn't matter, don't care. Back to sleep. No more dreams.  
  
*-*-*  
  
*~*The next day*~*  
  
'Hello?' the voice ran though the hall of the Hyperion. A bang, another; bags that are put down. 'Hellooo? ! ?'  
  
'Oh? Ah!' Laughter, hugs. Did Fred really just hug her? Impossible! Gunn, also happy to see her again. Wesley isn't in. Angel? Connor? She really missed that little sweetheart with his cherubs-face. Almost as cute as his father…  
  
'Where's Angel?' she asked, longing to see him again.  
  
'Upstairs' Fred answered, looking down. The atmosphere was tensed again. She'd sensed it when she entered, dark, sad.  
  
'I wouldn't..' Gunn started to say, but she was already gone, making her way up the stairs; running. Unexpected energy. Who needs an elevator anyway?  
  
***  
  
'Angel?' a little knock on the door. No answer; she enters, finding him asleep on his bed. She smiles, turning to leave again.  
  
'Cordy ?' His voice sounded even more beautiful then she remembered.  
  
'Angel' and she ran up to him, practically throwing herself into his arms. He was holding her tight, a bit too tight even. Did he just miss her, or was there more to it? What was going on?  
  
'Hey, you're back?'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
'So soon?'  
  
'I missed you'  
  
'Missed you too.'  
  
Silence as he hugged her again.  
  
'Where's my little sweetheart?'  
  
Silence. He held her more tight, or was that just her imagination.  
  
'Angel, where's Connor?' She asked as she broke free from the embrace, looking into his eyes. No! Couldn't be! Tears? He couldn't be crying, right? His eyes were red, and filled with tears.  
  
He couldn't. He couldn't fight it any longer, nor hide it. Cordy was back, she didn't know yet. It would break her heart. Our son's gone. Tears started to run freely over his cheeks.  
  
Worry was to be read in her eyes; lovingly eyes, so beautiful. He pulled her back into a hug, he needed it.  
  
'Angel?' she asked with a trembling voice while she ran her fingers through his hair, letting him sob against her shoulder. Deep inside she felt it coming. It was Connor, and tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
'He's gone' he managed to say through his tears.  
  
'What?' she asked, not really wanting to hear what would come next, not wanting to understand.  
  
'He's gone, Cordy…He's…' his crying took over, unable to talk anymore. Weep, cry, that's all you can do now. Wait until it gets to her; pain.  
  
'No ! No !' tears started slowly to fill her eyes again as she rested her head against his shoulder. She didn't understand, but it had to be true. Angel never cried.  
  
***  
  
'Is she still up there ?' Gunn asked as he went to sit down at the kitchentable, facing Fred, who was drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
' Yeah. It's been almost an hour. Shouldn't we… check if she's okay?'  
  
' What? You think Angel would go all wacky and bite her or something?'  
  
'Well..Maybe' Fred sighed and nipped of her coffee.  
  
The phone rang. Fred got up to answer it.  
  
'Angel Investigations…Yes…Yes, he works here…Yes…Okay…Yes…Central? …Uh…okay… thank you, yes bye.' She hung up, turned to face Gunn who was standing behind her; 'Wesley's alive!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'He's okay. He's at the hospital. I wrote it down, here.' She said giving him the piece of paper she'd written some information on.  
  
'Let's go' he said, grabbing her coat, heading for the door.  
  
'Charles…what about Cordelia and Angel?'  
  
'They'll be fine. We'll check on them later on. Now, let's see how Wes is doin'.'  
  
***  
  
They were lying on the bed, next to each other. He was caressing her hair as she slept on, thinking over their conversation, taking care of her. She was all he'd had left. He'd imagined it over and over again how it would be like when she'd come back, how he was going to tell her their son was gone. Yes, their son. Maybe it wasn't really a dream; it was true. He loved her, and he also looked upon her as Connor's mother.  
  
She had cried herself to sleep. She suffered too. Most of all it hurt her that the PTB didn't even send her some sign something was wrong back home. Connor and Angel meant the world to her, and she almost lost them both. In a way she was glad things turned out the way they did with Groo.  
  
He was angry with him. He'd never liked the blue-eyed-champ. And yes, he was jealous of him too, for Cordy loved the Groosalugg, and not him. Not in that way, at least, he never thought so. But he really didn't understand that guy. How could he leave Cordelia like that, and worse, he'd hurt her. 'He'd found some other princesses' she'd said. She meant he'd run off with some bitches, leaving her alone, vulnerable. In a way he was happy. She was back with him. He only wondered what happened with the potion they'd bought at the brothel. Would they… No! No! Don't go there, Angel. She's back now. She's okay, hurt, but okay. But now it'll be all right. We'll find Connor, and live happily ever after, if I can be human one day…  
  
She moaned in her sleep, gently waking up. He putted an arm around her, carefully, not wanting to wake her up, and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
'Hi' she said, opening her eyes, and looking into his';  
  
'Hey' a little smile came across his face, causing her to smile too.  
  
'Angel?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'We'll find him. We'll find Connor.' She said, placing a kiss on his lips, hesitating a bit at first, then pressing he lips harder on his', waiting, longing. He looked at her, and when their glances met, their eyes locked, as the kiss deepened…  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, that went fast. Maybe a bit too fast (talking about the writing as well as about the events) Sorry, maybe I'll rewrite later on. Now, I'm full of idea's! (don't you just love inspiration? Holidays and those boring courses of philosophy really makes me want to write!!) But still open for advice and suggestions; tell me what you want to happen later on! Ok, back to work!! Enjoy!!  
  
Aset 


	3. the Clinic

Title: Family  
  
Author: Aset  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
*the clinic, evening*  
  
An overwhelming odour greeted them as they entered the hospital. Fred made a face. She hated hospitals, although she hadn't been in many, and in Pylea there simply weren't any.  
  
'You okay?' Gunn asked as he saw the look on her face. He gently touched her arm.  
  
'yes...I just don't really like the smell' she said, that dreamy look in her eyes again, as if she thought leaving Pylea and coming back to the normal world was only a dream.  
  
They walked on to the information desk, asking the girl there where to find their friend. He was still on the intensive care, first floor, block c. Moving on,; first floor; block c; getting there, odeur never leaving, white lights, blue blankets, shiny floors, clean, endless clean, smelly while halls..definately a hospital.  
  
'Room 168, here it is'  
  
They saw a pale figure, covered with blue blankets and sheets in the bed, tubes and wires every where, 'Wesley'  
  
a little smile; recognition.  
  
'Hey'  
  
'Hi' a weak voice, but no doubt an English accent. It sure was him.  
  
'How are ya'feelin' man?'  
  
'Better'  
  
Fred hadn't expect to find Wes in this state. S he didn't really knew what to expect. When the guys came back from a 'case' they could look awful, but this was worse then all that. This was...cruel.  
  
Wesley really was beaten up; hurt, pale, bruises and cuts everywhere. But he was alive.  
  
'How's Angel?'  
  
mood changed quickly 'He's...okay...heartbroken, but okay'  
  
'I...I didn't' a sniff, 'I didn't mean...I wanted to protect Connor' Wesley had started to cry. He really felt sorry.  
  
Gunn and Fred looked at him, not really knowing what to do. He did kidnap Connor, so in a way he was responsible, he should've informed them all. But on the other hand he was their friend, and in their hearts they knew he would never want to hurt Connor, or anyone else. He too loved the little boy. 


	4. awakening - Cordy

TITLE: Family  
  
AUTHOR: Aset  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
*~* The morning after *~* Cordelia's POV*~*  
  
Waking up, surrendering to the day. I always hate that; leaving my dreams behind. What a dream a had tonight! Angel was there, and he had told me he loved me… A wonderful, beautiful dream! A noise downstairs, a voice, silently cursing. Fred, in the kitchen, probably broke a cup or so. *sigh*. Hopefully she doesn't wake up Connor… Connor? Connor! Oh, no! Connor was really gone, dead. Sadness took over. But wait a minute…Fred? Connor? Oh God! I'm still at the Hyperion. It hadn't been a dream! I'm...No…in Angel's… No! Shit!  
  
A heavy weight on my chest; Angel's arm. He seems still asleep…and still Angel, soulful! Relief. No Angelus, no grr-guy, just my sweet Angel.  
  
Thinking over last night… too much. The news of Connor, and Wes, then Angel… too much, too quick maybe too. I do love him, no doubt about that; no denial here! I didn't even really regret Groo taking off with the blonde bitch. He knew, he had known it all along, but I was still in denial, to blind to see. Loving Angel.  
  
But he's still Angel… It made me think of Sunnydale, and Buffy. Sad. I never really liked the Slayer; maybe it was because I was jealous of her, mostly because of Angel.  
  
I thought he loved me…doubt, pain.  
  
He's just like all the others…only after me for my looks, the money, the prestige, only after the sex.  
  
'Come on, Delia!' 'Ow, baby' 'Now that's what I call working!'  
  
Thoughts of formal lovers crossed her mind. She didn't really love any of them, just played along. Xander had seemed different, and she'd let him into her heart, love him. The pain she'd felt when she saw him kiss Willow had been worse than being run through with that piece of wood moments later as she fell through the stairs. A broken heart was the worst, 'cause it hurts from the inside. She decided then not to fall in love again, no longer let men play with her feelings; no more pain! Then LA, Angel, best friends, parents (Well yeah! I am Connor's mom! Connor was my kid too! IS! IS! Positive thinking, Cordelia! He isn't dead! He's just lost in some dimension with some freaky guy! He isn't dead!), and now lovers.  
  
The night had been wonderful; just as she had imagined it, no, almost as she's imagined it over and over again. But Angel had been sweet, and loving… He'd told her he loved her, and she'd believed him. They'd loved away the night, and she didn't know if she should regret it or not.  
  
Connor crossed her mind again, his sweet little face, smiling at her. It hurt, and she knew Angel suffered too…  
  
She'd thought is was because he didn't love her, then she thought it was because she was his seer, or because of the demon-thing, maybe that the PTB had something to do with it, but now she knew. It was Connor. Angel did love her, but he loved his son, and he could never reach his moment of perfect happiness while his son was missing. A little smile crossed her face. He loved her! A tear too, loving him, missing their son. 


	5. awakening - Angel

TITLE : Family  
  
AUTHOR : Aset  
  
*~* The morning after *~* Angel's POV*~*  
  
What a night ! I still can't believe it . She's back, and she loves me too. Wonder if I went to quick. It wasn't wrong, it felt good. It helped, it eased the pain…Connor.  
  
No matter what, it would always hurt. Nothing would just make the pain go away. Loving her just eased it, and so did being loved.  
  
She was awake, her breathing was heavier now . Wonder what she's thinking. I do love her. I can feel it, she's still doubting that, but I do, I really do. I just… miss my boy.  
  
A noise downstairs ; Fred, no doubt, in the kitchen, breaking another cup. Let's just hope she doesn't leave the bread in the toaster this time ! She does such things, that's just Fred. I do like her ; she's a bit weird, yes, but I do like her. Of course not in the way I like, and love, Cordy, but she's okay. I only hope she isn't really interested in Wesley… I really hate him now, wouldn't mind if he's dead ! He kidnapped my son, he's the fault of everything ! I swear I'll kill him if I see him again…  
  
Stop ! Stop those thoughts ! Stop them or I'll growl. She thinks I'm still asleep. One of the advantages of being a vampire ; I don't need to breathe. She moves, trying to wake me up ? In a way I don't want to tell her I'm awake, scared of her reaction.  
  
Love me, Cordy, love me ! And believe me, I do love you too, no matter what you think.  
  
I know you think of Buffy, I know you do… Buffy, Xander, Sunnydale… That's the past, Cordelia. I've left it behind me, and so must you !  
  
Love me, care for me.  
  
I know you think about Angelus, but no need to worry. I won't let him out, I won't let him take control. I know what happened last night, and I could se the hurt, and the relief, in you eyes when I didn't loose my soul. You must understand ; I can't. Not now. I can't be happy, I can't be totally happy anyway. Not as long as my son is gone. He's gone, away, disappeared. If I knew he was dead, it would be different, maybe I could find a way to deal with it. I would know where he is. Now I don't have anything, except you, Cora. And I love you. Love me too… 


	6. good morning

TITLE : Family  
  
AUTHOR : Aset  
  
He slowly opened his eyes ; blinking, fighting the light. Artificial. A look at her. Smile; she likes that ;  
  
'Hey'  
  
'Good morning ' she yawned, even though she was already awake over half an hour. Lazy mornings. 'Are you okay ?'  
  
'yeah sure' A look on his face. What was she talking about? 'Why?'  
  
A sigh. okay…This was going to be a serious talk . Dreadful; trying to follow her logic; sometimes difficult. Only one thought then crossed his mind; love me. Two things; I love you…no. Never two; three ; Connor ; miss him. Help me ease the pain. I love you, I need you.  
  
Sadness in his eyes. Connor…no doubt. Don't worry, love; I love you ; love me too… Together we can get through this. We'll get him back.  
  
'No reason…' she said, playing with his hair before brushing a gentle kiss on his forehead. 'I love you, Angel'  
  
Smile ; he's smiling. No forced smile, just very natural. One of those rare smiles…'I love you too'  
  
***  
  
-*- Sunnydale, daytime, the park-*-  
  
It was a lovely day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. Yup, no evil around. Just a nice day at Sunnydale. In a corner of the park some people had gathered ; sitting relaxed on the grass, talking. There were four of them ; 3 girls and one boy. It were some of the Scooby Gang.  
  
'So, the e-mail said like 'come to LA, Angel needs you' ?' the boy asked. It was Xander.  
  
'Yeah, something like that' Willow said.  
  
'Did you happen to bring it along ?'  
  
'Yes, Dawnie'  
  
'Let me see', Buffy said. She had been silent ever since the conversation had taken a turn towards LA, and Angel.  
  
'It's not from Cordelia, or Angel'  
  
'Wesley ?'  
  
' No, it's signed Fred'  
  
'Maybe it's just a prank' Xander suggested.  
  
'It's their e-mail alright'  
  
'Write one back then.'  
  
'Sure, I'll mail Cordelia, just to be sure'  
  
Would Angel really be in trouble ? The Scoobies were talking about it. A strange e-mail, saying Angel needed help… Buffy thought it was all a bit to weird. But the thought of Angel in trouble ? ! It still broke her heart.  
  
'Wait a minute…'Willow suddenly said, making some wild gestures with her hands and arms, 'Fred… that's that new girl!'  
  
'What new girl ?'  
  
' The one they brought back with them from that other dimension'  
  
'So Angel really is in trouble…'  
  
A moment of silence, thinking.  
  
'We're going to LA if he really needs help' Buffy made a statement. They would go and help Angel, after sending an e-mail, just to check, and after having made some arrangements. They couldn't just leave now, midterms were only a couple of days away.  
  
***  
  
It was near noon when they finally came down.  
  
'Hey' Fred said as she saw them descent, Cordelia slightly blushing. 'Slept well?'  
  
Angel forced a smile, but sadness still marked his face, 'Hey Fred'  
  
'Want some coffee? 'Cause I've made some and…'  
  
'I'd love some' Cordelia said, smiling to Fred as her hand found Angel's. 'I love you' she whispered as they followed Fred into the kitchen. They sat down at the table. Silence until Gunn entered.  
  
'Hey! Good morning…noon! Heyhey, Angel! Good to see you down here again, man!'  
  
'Hey Gunn'  
  
Fred left the room, smiling at Gunn, gently touching him as she passed by.  
  
Cordelia cleared her throat, 'I'm going to the bathroom.' She announced, leaving them alone.  
  
'Well?' Gunn asked. He knew, but still the curiousity took over.  
  
'Well what?'  
  
'You and Cordy…'  
  
'What about us?'  
  
'Well…'  
  
'Well what?! We're together'  
  
Silence as Gunn started to smile. 'I'm happy for you guys. You deserve it' Silence. 'I'm gonna check on Fred'  
  
'Typical' Angel thought. Little smile. They belonged together, they did make such a lovely couple.  
  
Smile. Love Cordy, love Connor. Missing him, loving her. Sigh.  
  
  
  
A/N I apologies if the Sunnydale part wasn't really realistic. I'm no Buffy-expert, but my friends just wanted some Scoobies in the story so… 


	7. some blue? some pink? some tears

TITLE : Family  
  
AUTHOR : Aset  
  
***two weeks later***  
  
It took them two weeks to get ready. There were those midterms, stupid exams, and parents of course. Even though they were on university now, some of the parents wouldn't agree they'd leave all of the sudden for LA. Certainly not with exam-time. They mailed the girl, Fred. It wasn't something lifetreathening, or worldending. Angel just needed their help with something. She wouldn't tell why, they'd found out soon enough when they'd arrive at the Hyperion. They had gathered at Buffy's place and arranged everything. Willow, Dawn, Xander and Buffy would go. It had been quiet at Sunnydale lately, and those who stayed behind would be able to manage without the slayer. Although there was some protest by Spike, who wanted to come along too, they left. Saying goodbye ; make some promises ; a last kiss before leaving ; then…hello LA!   
  
***  
  
They were lying in his bed, she relaxed in his arms, still waking up. He played with her hair. A kiss on her cheek.  
  
'Fred told me about Wesley's discharge form the hospital' she said casually, breaking the silence, trying to build up a conversation.  
  
'So ?'  
  
'I thought we might…'  
  
'What ? ! ? Pay him a visit ?' Angel raised his voice, a bit angry, 'Oh, hello Wesley. How nice to see you're all better. Sorry you kidnapped my son !'  
  
'Calm down' she said gently, 'I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that'  
  
A tear escaped his lashed prison. 'I'm sorry too Cordy, I shouldn't have yelled'  
  
'It's okay. I understand'  
  
'You can visit him if you want to' he placed another kiss on her cheek, ' I won't stop you'  
  
she smiled weakly 'I love you, Angel. And I love Connor too, I miss him too. But it isn't like Wesley…he just acted like he thought was right.'  
  
'He took my son away'  
  
'The prophecy…'  
  
'You know what…screw the prophecy! It's all wrong!' Angel cried out in a voice thick with emotion. He was crying again. The prophecy. He really hated that. And the prophecy wasn't always right. He would never hurt his son. And only a couple of years ago he did became human, only by some demon's blood. The prophecy wasn't right, he didn't want it to be true. Connor, and Cordy, were his life.  
  
She put her arms around him, trying to console him. He let his head rest against her stomach, hearing her breathe, it calmed him down. They stayed for this for a long time. Angel had stopped crying, Cordy still ran her fingers though his hair. He liked that, relaxing. He listened to her soothing voice, who was now humming a sweet lovesong, her breathing, her heartbeat. Thubthub..thubthub… no, there was more noise, it seemed like another heartbeat, only faster. Thubthub…thubthub… No, could it be?  
  
'Cordy, you're pregnant!' he said as he broke free out of the embrace, looking into her surprised face.  
  
'What ? I'm what ?'  
  
'We're gonna have a baby!'  
  
She couldn't really believe what he just had said. A baby ? And how did he knew ? Alright, her period was a bit late, but not like late late. And besides, Angel's a vampire. They can't have children, right ? Only Connor, but he was an exception, thanks to the PTB. A baby! Angel's words were still floating around in her head. She felt happy, she always wanted a baby, and she'd stopped hoping on that long ago. First after being pierced through with the piece of wood after she'd walked in on Willow and Xander, then she got impregnated by the demon spon, and hope had restored, a bit. But now with this thing, being a demon, that Groo-thing, the visions. She'd lost hope on a normal life, especially on one with a love, and a baby. Now it was there. Angel, loving her, she loving him. And now the baby. If only Connor was here too…  
  
She smiled. Angel was happy, the first time since Connor had disappeared he gave her one of his genuine smiles. He went to sit up a bit more straight, and pulled her against him, gently touching her belly. She laughed.  
  
'Angel, I don't think you can feel it right now! If I really am pregnant, it's only about a month now'  
  
'I just…I want to touch. I can hear the heartbeat' he smiled, then brushed a kiss upon her hair as her hand joined his, gently rubbing her abdomen. They were gonna have a baby! As they enjoyed the moment in silence, Cordy thought it all over again. Maybe this was another miracle, granted to Angel by the Powers that Be. Maybe their child was to be some kind of replacement for Connor… No ! No, Cordy, don't go there. Angel doesn't even think that, so you don't either. It's your baby, and Angel's. It can happen, it has happened. Maybe it's the visions. Don't think about it anymore, just enjoy the moment.  
  
She turned to look at Angel. Looking into those beautiful loving eyes, she felt how her heart slowly melted. She loved him in a way she's never loved a man before ; not even Xander.  
  
She gave him a little smile as she brought her hand up to his face, caressing his cheek before placing her lips on his. 'I love you' she whispered before they deepened the kiss…  
  
***  
  
'What the… ?' Xander exclaimed as they walked into Angel's bedroom, seeing Angel and Cordelia snuggled up against each other, passionately kissing. The couple quickly broke their sweet embrace and stared in surprise at the company in the room.  
  
'Buffy ?' 'Xander ?'  
  
'I'm so sorry ! I couldn't prevent them from entering' Fred said as she rushed into the room.  
  
'What is going on here ?' Buffy asked, her eyes filled partly with horror, partly with pain.  
  
'What are YOU doing here ?' Cordelia asked her friends. She really hadn't expected this.  
  
'We got an e-mail saying Angel needed help' Willow explained, still absorbing the scene.  
  
'What ?…Who … ?'  
  
'That would be me' Fred said, 'I send the mail. I thought they could help us finding Connor'  
  
Angel's eyes turned sad again, and he looked down. Cordelia put her hand on his, consoling.  
  
'Who's Connor ?' Dawn asked.  
  
Cordelia sighed. She got up and forced everybody out of the room, leaving Angel alone with his grief. He didn't need to hear all of it again. He had suffered enough. Downstairs she went to sit down, the Scoobies staring at her.  
  
'What's going on Cordelia ?'  
  
'Connor' she took a deep breath, 'Is Angel's son'  
  
'What ?' Buffy couldn't believe it. Did she just say Angel had a son. That was impossible. And she didn't really wanted to believe it. She had dreamt about that one day, she and Angel, and a child, their child. 'How ?'  
  
'Long story'  
  
'Who's the mother ?'  
  
'Darla' Cordelia asked. She didn't really wanted to do the entire story, but that kept the conversation away from the subject 'her and Angel'. She didn't really wanted to talk about that.  
  
Fred had joined them, trying to help fill the Scoobies in on the gravity of the situation.  
  
Afterwards, they looked around, everyone silent ; feeling sorry for Angel.  
  
Xander was the first to break the silence, 'What about you and Angel ?'  
  
Cordelia decided it was easier to admit it all. 'We're together now'  
  
Shock. Big shock.  
  
'You and Angel?' Buffy started to laugh, 'I never thought Angel would sink that low!'  
  
'Buffy!' Dawn exclaimed, a bit surprised of her sister's reaction. She knew the blonde slayer still had feelings for the handsome souled vampire, and she never really liked Cordelia. None of them did.  
  
'You don't honestly believe Angel and she…' she pointed at Cordelia,'I don't believe that. Angel doesn't pick out whores!'  
  
'What did you call me?'  
  
'Buffy!' Xander said, trying to calm her down, but in the meantime feeling a bit insulted, and hurt, considering his past with Cordelia.  
  
'You heard me! A whore, 'cause that's what you are, Cordelia! You're nothing but a filthy bitch!'  
  
'Buffy!' Angel came walking down, causing everybody to jump. 'Don't call her that'  
  
'And why not, Angel? That's what she is. I thought you were smarter!'  
  
'Oh I am! I can see her for who she really is, Buffy! And I love her!'  
  
Silence returned. Everybody was staring to the ground, not daring to look up, or was looking form Buffy, to Angel, to Cordelia.  
  
'I'm sorry' Buffy said.  
  
A weak smile on Cordelia's face. Angel went to sit down besides her, his arm around her shoulders, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. She looked at him. He'd been crying again, a bit.  
  
His hand moved towards her belly, resting there, like he was trying to say 'I'm here, I will protect you, both of you.' The gesture wasn't unnoticed by Willow, 'Could it be ? Wow ! Buffy will freak !'  
  
'Where are you guys staying ?' Cordelia asked, lookign at Xander. He looked god, really good, more muscles too.  
  
'Euh… we haven't really got a place yet' Daw,n said.  
  
'Where are your suitcases then ?'  
  
Willow pointed at thez entrance hall. 4 suitcases were still standing there. A smile.  
  
'You're staying here' Angel said, 'We'll clean up some rooms and…'  
  
'We'll get a hotel' Buffy said, a bit sad. She was jealous, and she hated it. Angel and Cordelia really loved each other. She thought back of her and Angel in the days, and now she and Spike… If only he could love her too.  
  
'Why can't we stay here ?' Dawn asked, looking forward to stay with their old friends, 'This is also a hotel !'  
  
' 'Cause !'  
  
'Bad reason ! You're staying' Cordy said, a smile on her face. Angel was her's, and now Buffy knew it !   
  
  
  
A/N : thank you Falcon-rider, for the Buffy-update !  Season 6 isn't aired here yet (in november :s ), so I don't really know what's going on. Thanks !   
  
And thank you to all the other reviewers ! And of couse also merciekes to Horus (user id : 189851), Dena (user id : 190201) and Ernie for reading, and helping me out here and there !   
  
If you got any idea's or suggestions, just send me some feedback, or review (or whatever)  
  
Greetings,  
  
Aset 


	8. talk about...crying?

Title : Family  
  
Author : Aset  
  
They had quickly cleaned up some rooms, and their friends had settled down before the evening fell. Cordelia hadn't really talked to one of the Scoobies since they arrived. Only a quick 'Hi, how are you ?' with Xander, but he'd been really quiet. Probably some trouble with Anya, she'd talk to him later on. Willow spent most of the time with Buffy, and the Slayer avoided her and Angel. In a way she felt sorry for Buffy, but she'd always treated her like dirt back in Sunnydale. Okay, she'd been Queen C, bitch first-class, but she'd looked upon the Scoobies as her friends, and they'd mocked her, Buffy most of all.  
  
Dawn had been nice, they had had a little talk. School went well, she even had had a boyfriend. She was doing just fine.  
  
She moved on through the hall and stopped in front of Willow's room. She knocked.  
  
'Willow, it's me, Cordy. Can I come in ?'  
  
Willow opened the door, already dressed in her pyjama's  
  
'Sure' a smile. They went to sit down on the bed.  
  
'So…How are you ?' Cordy asked with that radiant smile, so typically hers.  
  
'I'm…I'm okay.' A sigh, 'Tara and I broke up…'  
  
'Oh, Willow ! I'm so sorry' she gently touched her hand.  
  
'She thought I was using too much magic.'  
  
'Oh, Willow' Again that voice. She really did feel sorry.  
  
'It's okay, Cordelia. It' s better this way…So you and Angel, huh ?'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
'I'm happy for you guys. You make a great couple !'  
  
'I guess Buffy isn't too happy about it.'  
  
'She is…She just needs some time to adjust to the thought'  
  
Silence. Willow looked at Cordelia. She really had changed. Not only the haircut, but her attitude, less bichy, more compassion. 'She's got someone now though, well not anymore but…'  
  
'Who ?'  
  
'Spike'  
  
'Spike as in Vampire Spike ?'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
Cordelia fought back a chuckle. 'She does have a thing for vampires' she thought, 'But she should keep her hand of my man !'  
  
'Well good for her !' she said with a smile  
  
'Cordelia ?' Willow shifted a bit uncomfortably on the bed, 'Are…euh…have you…you know…you and Angel..that thing.. ?'  
  
Cordy started to laugh, good old Willow ! 'Yes'  
  
'But you are aware of the curse-thing, right ?'  
  
'Duh ! The moment-of-true-happiness-thing blahblahblah, Angelus, yaddayaddayadda, yeah, sure !' But with Connor gone he'll never reach that.'  
  
'Fred mailed us for help'  
  
Cordelia forced a weak smile. 'I don't know if any one really can help. I haven't got any visions on Connor or Holtz, and then there's the baby…' 'Ohoh ! Said to much' she thought  
  
'Baby ? You're …pregnant ?'  
  
A blush on her cheeks, 'Yes'  
  
'But how…Cordelia ?'  
  
'I don't really know with the whole vampire-thing, but I guess the PTB…'  
  
'The what ?' Willow asked, placing her hand on Cordy's. Cordelia had started to cry, much to the surprise of Willow. She really loved Angel's baby.  
  
'PTB…The Powers That Be..the things who send me the visions…I'm scared, Willow…I'm scared they're granting us this baby to ease the loss of Connor.'  
  
'Oh, Cordelia !' Willow put an arm around her, trying to comfort her. Angel's lost a child, but Cordelia too ; even though she wasn't Connor's biological mother. Love goes beyond the blood.  
  
'Please don't tell them' Cordy said as she pulled back and started drying her tears.  
  
'I..I won't.' Cordelia stoop up and headed for the door  
  
'Thanks Willow'  
  
'Cordelia ?…We'll help you find Connor, I promise'  
  
Cordelia smiled ; 'Thanks', then left the room, leaving Willow alone with her thoughts.  
  
***  
  
'It's big…really big' Buffy thought as she wandered 'round the Hyperion. 'So different form the Mansion…Well, as long as he's happy…happy with Cordelia' She still had trouble accepting that, it hurt. She remembered how back in Sunnydale, Cordelia used to hit on Angel, over and over again, even though she was with Xander then. Angel didn't notice it, and even 'if' he did, he didn't react, just ignored her. Once he lover her, Buffy, the vampire slayer. She remembered their love, and the curse… Later on, him leaving to La, comforting her when her mother had died,… He still occupied a special place in her heart, even though she was with Spike now, well not right now, but well…it wouldn't be long..they always got back together. But is wasn't really love. Spike can't really love someone, for him it's mainly about sex. 'At least with him there isn't a curse' she thought, walking on, exploring Angel's new lair. It was a pretty hotel.  
  
'Whoa !' she yelled as she bumped up to something…cold. It was dark in the hall, but she could she a human shape, 'Angel !'  
  
'Hey'  
  
'You scared me !'  
  
He chuckled. Buffy scared ? 'Exploration round ?'  
  
'Yeah… nice place you've got here'  
  
'Thanks..'  
  
'Wanna talk ?'  
  
'Euh..'  
  
'Come on, Buffy ! It's been a while, and I know you've got questions'  
  
Silence. She nodded. How could he always do this to her ? Breaking through her defence without really much trouble ? They entered the kitchen ; they were alone. He put a kettle on the cooking-plate, and placed a cup in front of her. 'I'll make some tea'  
  
She smiled. It was true, she had so many questions, but didn't know where to start ; she was actually afraid of hurting him. When she'd read the e- mails, she didn't know what to expect. But what she found in LA was beyond her imagination. Angel had a son and he didn't even bothered to tell her. And now his son was gone. She'd never seen him like this, so..sad.  
  
'How are things in Sunnydale ?' He asked, ripping her out of her thoughts, back into reality.  
  
'Oh..good ; calm but good.'  
  
'Glad to hear that…'  
  
He looked at her. She looked good, very good. He could hear her heartbeat, a bit faster then usual, like she was nervous. He knew. 'She's scared to ask me' he thought. He took the kettle of the fire and served her some tea. His eye fell upon a babybottle in the closet. Connor's. He felt Buffy's eyes staring at him, and at the bottle. He heard her standing up. She placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'Don't blame yourself, Angel' she said, 'It's not your fault'  
  
'It is so, Buffy' a sigh. He went to sit down, 'I shouldn't have trusted Wesley… I should've known..' A tear welled up in his dark eyes.  
  
'You couldn't have known' she felt sorry for him, and it hurted her deeply seeing him like this, 'We'll get him back.'  
  
A weak smile on his face. 'If that's possible'  
  
'Angel ! Don't give up so soon !'  
  
'That's what Cordy said to me'  
  
'Cordy ? Since when … Oh yeah, the couple thing…' she added for herself.  
  
'I never thought I'd say this, but she's right !'  
  
'She did love him too' he said.  
  
Silence. Cordy was Connor's mother. She wasn't only Angel's new love, she was also a mother to his son. Something she'd dreamt of ; she and Angel…and a child.  
  
The silence became uncomfortable. Buffy lifted her cup and nipped of her tea. 'Jummie ! Angel's tea still tastes good !' God, she missed that, she missed him !  
  
Angel had dried his tears. He'd wasted enough tears lately. 'Think more positive, Angel. You've got Cordy. Loving her…And a baby on the way' he told himself, trying to make him feel better. But the baby just made him think of Connor again.  
  
'So…how are things between you and Cordelia ?'  
  
'What ?..oh, euh..Good, we're good'  
  
'Angel !'  
  
'What ?  
  
'Good ?'  
  
'What ? You want to hear me say that I love her ? You want to hear me say I can't go on without her ? That I love her and the baby ?'  
  
'Baby ?…oh, you mean Connor'  
  
'No…Cordy's pregnant'  
  
'What ?' tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to be brave, but couldn't take it anymore. It had hurt to find out he'd had a baby, that he was together with Cordelia, Sunnydale slut. It also hurt to hear his outburst of only a couple of moments ago. But now she was pregnant ? !  
  
'We're gonna…'  
  
'I got that, but what ? ! You've slept with her ?' tears ran down her cheeks. No, this can't be happening. Angel looked at her and nodded.  
  
'But you..and the curse…Angelus ?'  
  
'Ow that ? ' he said, extremely calm.  
  
 'Yes, that ! You're … you still have your soul, so you don't love her ? !'  
  
'Buffy, I love her !'  
  
'The curse ?'  
  
'Still here'  
  
'But you two…'  
  
'I know, but with Connor gone…' he sighed. 'I can't reach perfect happiness.'  
  
She swallowed. Ok, let's resume ; he loves Cordy, made love to her, didn't turn into Angelus, and now she's pregnant…Swallow again. Oh, boy ! Don't cry, Buffy, don't cry ! You're the slayer ; you're strong. She forced a weak smile ; not knowing what to say. She felt bad, hurt…and jealous. She never thought she'd ver be jealous of Cordelia Chase. Okay, Cordelia was beautiful, and back in High School the most popular girl at school, could have had any guy she wanted, and she was rich, very rich. On the other hand, her parents didn't really cared about her…she had had her mother. Her mom…God, she missed her !  
  
'Buffy ?' Angel asked, 'Are you okay ?' He'd seen her think, and the tears who had dried ; her eyes who started to turn all puffy and red.  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired…I think I'm going to bed…Good night, Angel'  
  
She left, leaving her cup on the table, still half-full. 


	9. szeretlek

Title : Family  
  
Author : Aset  
  
-*- Wesley's apartment – evening -*-  
  
The room was rather dark. A single lamp was burning, providing a little light. Partially hidden in the shadows, a lonely figure was to be seen, sitting behind a desk, reading, making notes. It was Wesley. He was reading in some old book ; his left arm still wrapped in bandages, his head still filled with cuts and bruises. In front of him a picture ; the gang with baby Connor.  
  
'I'm sorry, Connor' he said, his voice a mere whisper, 'But don't worry. I'll find a way'  
  
A note on the piece of paper 'tuz fire' A sigh. Some dictionary was flipped open, ready to reveal more strange words to the reader. Hungarian.  
  
'Kic…kic…little, small !' Wesley made another note. A look on his watch ; it was close to midnight. He got up, took his crutches and headed for the kitchen, taking his medication. Painkillers. Time to go to sleep ; there's another day tomorrow. Another change, we're getting closer.  
  
***  
  
-*-The Hyperion – Angel's bedroom – 2.00 am -*-  
  
She woke up ; alone in the bed. She turned on the little lamp next to her. A quick look around. Nothing, nobody. A grump. She hated waking up in the middle of the night, especially without Angel lying next to her. 2.00 am. 'Well, 3 more hours and he'll go to sleep' she thought. He'd changed since Connor came in his life, and since he and Cordy were together, but still, he was a creature of the night.  
  
'Go back to sleep, Cordy' A familiar voice said to her, coming from the darkness. She saw his figure in the rocking chair.  
  
'Angle ?'  
  
'I'm here ; go back to sleep'  
  
She ignored him and got out of bed, moving towards him.  
  
'Angel …what's going ?'  
  
'What do you mean ?'  
  
'Why are you sitting her ?'  
  
'I wanted to look at you while you were sleeping '  
  
She smiled. He looked so cute saying that ! But she felt there was more to it. She grabbed his hand and went to sit down.  
  
'Angel…Something's bothering you ! And don't tell me I'm wrong, 'cause I know I'm not !…you can tell me you know'  
  
'I know…' He looked at her. She looked so loving, so sincere. In a way he was scared to tell her, scared to hurt her, but if he didn't he knew it would hurt her too. She'd find out anyway. 'I've talked to Buffy.'  
  
'Oh' the smile disappeared of her face. She should've known, it's always Buffy !  
  
'I think she's still in love with me, Cordy' he said in a soft voice.  
  
'Well duh !' she thought,' did you figure that out all by yourself ? Of course she's still in love with you ! Spike's just a substitute, what did you expect ?'  
  
'Angel ?' she said, a bit insecure. Was there more to it ? did he really still love her ? Maybe she was just a substitute…For Buffy…No ! No !  
  
'I don't want to hurt her, Cordy. She came here to help, not to be told…not to be told that we…'  
  
'Angel, do you love me ?'  
  
'Cordy !' he touched her shoulder as he saw the desperation in her lovely eyes. 'Of course I love you !' Tears in her eyes. 'Where did I read again that pregnant women are oversensitive ?' he asked himself.  
  
'Hey, did you doubt that ?' he got out of the chair and hugged her tightly. 'Cordy, I thought you knew better !'  
  
'I'm sorry' she'd started to cry, 'I didn't mean.. I love you Angel, and I don't want to loose you !'  
  
He was moved by her declaration of love. He smiled as he continued to hold her. He placed a kiss on her hair. She looked up into his eyes, and to the smile on his face.  
  
'Are you laughing with me ?' she asked, pushing him away.  
  
'Cordy !…. I love you I'm just smiling 'cause I love you !'  
  
'Okay, got to get used to those mood changes' he added for himself, fighting back a chuckle.  
  
He was smiling. For the first time since Connor's disappearance he was actually happy. He still felt the pain of his loss, but then there was the love he felt for Cordelia and their unborn child. Talking to Buffy had made him sad, but afterwards, alone with his thoughts, things had started to make sense. And he believed again in love and life. They would get Connor back, and they would form a family. Fight for redemption, wanting to shansu again. He had a cause now.  
  
  
  
A/n: ok, I know it's short! I'll make it up to you! I promise. Wrote this during some boring lesson, but got an exam tomorrow, so haven't really got much time. Enjoy! And please review!!! Comments and suggestions still welcome!!! 


	10. Gunn and the gang

TITLE : Family  
  
AUTHOR : Aset  
  
A/N ; Tnx for the reviews !  
  
  
  
*-* morning _ the Hyperion *-*  
  
'Hi, y'all ! Good morning !' Gunn yelled as he entered the lobby of the hotel. He heard a squeal coming out of the kitchen, crying out his name. 'Morning Fred !' he said, putting down his rucksack. He walked on, longing to see her face. In his mind, a movie started to play…the ballet…he and Fred, kissing. Man, he had a crush on her, big time ! 'Moving on to the kitchen, seeing Fred, smile, be happy, make her love me' his plans were simple.  
  
Fred appeared in the doorway, a bright smile on her face, sparkles in her eyes.  
  
'Hey, girl !' he said, also laughing.  
  
'Good morning, Charles' she said, turning back, and entered the kitchen again, sitting down at the table. As he stepped in, his eyes grew a bit larger;  there were 4 others in the kitchen, strangers. 'I didn't know we were going to have company ? ! Family of Fred, or Cordy?' he thought as he looked to them.  
  
'Hi' he said.  
  
'Everyone, this is Charles Gunn' Fred introduced him to the company gathered there, 'Charles, meet Dawn…'  
  
He looked over to a young girl, who waved at him as she showed him a warm smile. She was standing up, holding a bottle of orange juice in her hand. 'Willow…' A redhead greeted him, sitting at the table. 'Xander…' A boy, a man. Gunn felt jealous as he saw Fred smiling at the stranger in the room. She's mine, brother ! Don't even think about it ! 'And Buffy…' The blonde girl smiled at him. She was standing at the cooking-plates, ; a pan in her hands. Eggs.  
  
Buffy.. Angel's old flame. Oh, boy ! Let's pray this won't end in a massacre when Cordy finds out !'  
  
'Nice to meet you all' he said, grabbing a chair, sitting down next to Fred.  
  
'So…you're a friend of Angel ?' Buffy put the pan down on the table. Eggs are ready !  
  
'Yeah..we're cool.'  
  
'You work for him ?' Xander asked  
  
'Yup. I'm an evilfighter !'  
  
Fred giggled, and touched his arm, 'Charles is really brave !' she added.  
  
He felt himself turn red a bit. 'So..uh..what are you guys doing here actually ?' he asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
'They're here to help us find Connor' Fred answered before anyone elso got the chance.  
  
The mood turned again. Everyone felt sorry for Angel, and even though they never knew Connor, the Scoobies felt like they'd lost someone they know too.  
  
'Good' Gunn said as he grabbed a sandwich, 'We can use some help now, with Wesley gone and stuff…'  
  
-*- Hyperion – Angel's bedroom -*-  
  
Waking up, bad feeling in my stomach. Nausea. Getting out of bed, heading for the bathroom, throwing up. Be more quiet ! Don't wake Angel, no need for him to worry about me. He's got enough troubles as it is !  
  
She looked into the mirror and washed the sleep away. She looked pale. A sigh.  
  
Crappy feeling isn't going away ! Feel bad !  
  
She went to sit down on the toiletseat, towel in her hands, tears forming in her eyes. Softly she started to sob, she really didn't feel that well. She heard a knock on the door.  
  
'Cordy, sweetie, are you okay ?' it was Angel. He had woken up in an empty bed, then heard her sob in the bathroom. 'Can I come in ?'  
  
'Yes' she softly said.  
  
'Cordy !' he said as he entered, walking up to her, kneeling in front of her, 'hey, what's wrong ?' He brushed a tear away. 'Why are you crying ?'  
  
'I…I threw up' she said, feeling a bit ridiculous.  
  
'Oh, baby' he said as he pulled her against his chest, gently rocking her.  
  
'Stop rocking me' she said, 'I'm getting nausea again'  
  
'Sorry' he said, placing a kiss on her forehead, 'come and lay down a bit… want me to call a doctor?'  
  
'No! No… I'm not ill…I think'  
  
'Oh? Oh!…the baby?'  
  
She nodded. He smiled and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed. He went to lie down next to her, holding her in his arms. After he brushed a kiss upon her hair he whispered, 'I love you…If you need anything, just wake me, okay?'  
  
'uhu' she said, but he was already asleep again. Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep again she got free out of his hold, and headed downstairs. 


	11. talk some more

TITLE : Family  
  
AUTHOR : Aset  
  
*-* Hyperion – kitchen *-*  
  
The conversation was good, but still the tension was there. A silence had fallen, uncomfortably accompanying the tension, until Fred's squeal broke the silence.  
  
'Morning, Fred !' They heard Cordelia say before she entered the kitchen, greeting her friend.  
  
'Hey' she said, turning a bit red as she realised everybody heard her reaction, and was looking at her.  
  
'Cordelia' Xander said as he went to sit up straight, looking at his ex- girlfriend as she entered the room. They hadn't rally talked since they'd arrived in LA. Not that he didn't want to, 'cause he did, but in a way he was scared ; scared of her. And then there was Anya. Cordy didn't know about that yet. He didn't knew she'd care or not. As he looked into her warm, hazelbrown eyes, he remembered them back in High School. She'd been rich, famous, bitchy and beautiful. The beauty was still present, the rest was gone ; the bitchiness he didn't know. She'd been rather nice ; she'd changed in those three years. They all had.  
  
Dawn and Buffy smiled at her, Buffy a bit weakly, but nevertheless she smiled. 'Oh, yeah ! right ! she'd talked to Angel.'  
  
Willow gave her a worried look. 'Are you okay' she asked  
  
'Me ? Oh yeah, I'm fine' Cordy replied 'Only I won't eat. Nausea is still present, don't want to throw up again…Damn pregnancy !'she thought.  
  
'Where's Angel ?' Dawn asked, wanting to see the brooding vampire again. He used to know some cool tricks, maybe he'd teach her some.  
  
'He's still asleep' Cordelia said as she went to sit down.  
  
'Who wants eggs ?' Buffy asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
'No more Angel-talk, please !'she thought as she put the pan down. It hurt to see Cordelia , knowing she was carrying Angel's child now. It hurt her deeply, seeing the love and happiness. 'Once, that was me !' she sighed, 'Ow no ! I'm really jealous of her ! What is wrong with me ? ! Come on, Buffy ! Stop that now !'  
  
She stood up. 'I'm gonna get dressed' she announced.  
  
'You haven't eaten yet' Willow noticed  
  
'I'm not hungry' she said before she hurried out of the kitchen.  
  
'What's up with her ?' Cordelia asked rhetorically as she went to sit down, immediately leaning against the back of the chair. 'Vampires…near the fountain in the park…there's three of them, attacking a girl.' She opened her eyes again. Fred and Gunn were by her side, making notes, Gunn gently holding her by her shoulders.  
  
'Vampires you said ?' Gunn asked. Cordy nodded  
  
'So it won't be 'till after dark'  
  
'around midnight' Cordy said, 'I heard the bells'  
  
'Okay, what just happened ?' Dawn asked as she looked over to Cordy.  
  
'Just a vision' she answered.  
  
'Awesome !' the teenager said.  
  
Cordy relaxed again and nipped of her coffee. She had just put her cup down as she moaned and held her head with her hands.  
  
'Another vision ?' Fred and Gunn asked almost at the same time as they rose again from their seats and hurried to Cordy's side.  
  
'No' she said, 'just a headache'  
  
'Oh… aspirin ?'  
  
Cordy smiled. 'Thanks Fred !'  
  
'Rough night ?' Xander asked, grinning over to Cordelia.  
  
'No !' she said roughly as she took the aspirin from Fred. 'Visions ? !' she said as she pointed to her head, 'they can hurt you know !… Only one ?' she then asked Fred.  
  
'Cordy ! It says clearly only 6 a day, at the most 2 at the time. And I don't know, but in your condition ? ?'  
  
Cordelia turned red as Fred brought a hand in front of her mouth. 'Said too much again, didn't I ?' she said as everyone looked at Cordelia.  
  
'Why did I tell her ? Ow Why ?' Cordelia thought. Angel had decided to inform Fred and Gunn of them getting a baby. It seemed normal that they knew it, just in case. Cordy now wished they never did.  
  
***  
  
-*- Hyperion – office -*-  
  
They were alone. Only him and her, finally alone, finally able to talk.  
  
'Xander, say something' Cordelia said, looking at him' You're the one who wanted to talk, so talk !'  
  
He looked at her and smiled 'You…Some things never change '  
  
'What ?'  
  
'I mean…you're still beautiful, Cordelia'  
  
'What do you think, that I'd look all fat and puffy…' silence as she thought over what she'd said, 'Okay, maybe the fat-thing will change soon, but …' a sigh  
  
'I guess I never congratulated you' he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 'With the baby'  
  
'Oh…' she blushed again. 'I wanted to tell you in another way...actually I wanted to tell everybody in another way, but hey, you've met Fred huh !'  
  
He smiled. 'It's okay. It was kind of a surprise, but I'm happy for you guys… You and Angel'  
  
'What about me and him ?'  
  
'Well, I expected you to hook up with some rich, handsome guy, you know. '  
  
She laughed. 'Me too, but hey, you can't predict the future, right ?'  
  
A silence felt between them.  
  
'So, how are you and Anya ?' she asked  
  
Xander turned red, and showed a sudden interest in his shoes. 'Euh…we're not together anymore.'  
  
'Xander and Anya split up ? ! I thought they were getting married? No wonder he's been so quiet.'  
  
'Oh Xander, I'm so sorry ! What happened ?' she asked as she put a hand on his'.  
  
'We..euh…I left her in front of the altar… I couldn't do it, Cordelia.' She looked into his teary eyes. He looked lost. ''ou must think I'' an idiot, right ?'  
  
'No ! Xander, no ! You're not an idiot !' she said trying to comfort him a bit, 'sometimes a bit silly, but you're no idiot ! Hell, I dated you, so I know, you're not an idiot !'  
  
He smiled a bit, and dried his tears.  
  
'thanks'  
  
'You know, back in the days, I thought you and me, that that was like going to last forever.' She smiled at him, sincerely.  
  
'You did ? And what about the flirting with Angel then ?'  
  
'You euh..what ? You knew about that ?'  
  
'Cordy, everybody knew it. It was not like you tried to hide it !'  
  
She blushed. 'But I did love you' she uttered.  
  
He smiled and gave he a little hug, 'I know that. I didn't really doubt that'  
  
Silence…  
  
'I'm sorry' he said  
  
'Why ?'  
  
'Me and Willow…'  
  
'Don't start that again, Xander. It's okay !'  
  
'No, I mean, I shouldn't have done that !'  
  
'And I shouldn't flirted with all those others while I was with you'  
  
'That's just you, Cordy, I couldn't change that.' He laughed as she punched him, a bit hard, 'cause the next minute he 'oegh !'-ed, and gasped for air.  
  
'Xander ! I'm sorry ! I'm so sorry ! I didn't mean to punch you like that'  
  
He gave her a weak smile 'You've been working out' he said  
  
'I train with Angel'  
  
'That explains it' he said with a chuckle. 'You've been a busy bee since you got here ; visions, fighting, hooking up with Angel, getting pregnant.'  
  
She laughed briefly. 'And you…working..'  
  
'Well' he said, a bit embarrassed.  
  
'Here you are !' Angel said as he rushed in the office, 'I've been looking all over for you !' he said as he hugged Cordy, then kissing her passionately.  
  
Xander coughed, making his presence known again.  
  
'Hi Xander' Angel said as he stopped kissing Cordy. His hand still on the small of her back he asked 'How are you ?'  
  
'I'm okay…I'm gonna check on Willow and the gang…' and off he was.  
  
'That was not nice' Cordy said while Angel pulled her against his chest.  
  
'What ? I did say hi, right ?'  
  
'That look you gave him.'  
  
'Ow that…well, I wanted to be with you…I got a bit jealous'  
  
'Ow, you big baby' she said as their lips met again…  
  
*** 


	12. A Princess...a coffeebar

TITLE : Family  
  
AUTHOR : Aset  
  
-*- Wesley's appartment – noon -*-  
  
  
  
'A sandwich, it's not much, but it's food. Haven't got time nor talent to cook, so it isn't so bad. Actually it's rather tasty. On with my translation ; it's okay now, nearly finished. Just some small details… Just wait for the Eureka-moment now…I can't believe it, how this old gypsytext can hold the key to Connor ! It was hard translating it all, considering the fact that Hungarian isn't related to any other Indo- European language, and considering the fact I don't speak it…. It took me a while, but it's finished now… damn Gypsies, always wanting to do things the hard way ! Why couldn't they have written it down in Greek or Latin ? '  
  
Wesly laughed and took a nip of his drink, finishing his sandwich. Then it suddenly hit him…  
  
'Eureka !' he jumped up, causing him to grin, feeling a sudden pain in his not-quite-healed-leg. 'I got it !' he smiled brightly as he underlined some words in his translation. 'I really did it' he said proudly.  
  
'The princess will lead the way,  
  
but you'll have to wait yet another day.  
  
Drink the devil's blood  
  
And see the Godess' knot.  
  
Break the spell with a kiss  
  
And the child will be forever his'  
  
A father's love is great  
  
But he'll need other aid.  
  
Demons, dragons he will face,  
  
To finally be able to hold him in his embrace.'  
  
He smiled, then felt sad again. What would he do with it ?  
  
'I can't just walk up to Angel, and tell him 'Hey, I found a way to bring Connor back !', he'll totally freak out. Calling Fred isn't a good idea either… she's probably too busy with Gunn..and way to enthousiastic…' he sighed as he took up his plate and cup and headed for the kitchen as he heard the doorbell ring.  
  
***  
  
-*- Hyperion -*-  
  
'Hey gorgeous' Gunn said as he walked up to Fred, who was sitting on the couch, reading one of Cordy's magazines. She blushed as she slowly looked up to him.  
  
'Hi Charles !' she said in a shuy voice. He looked handsome in his green shirt and jeans, and then that sparkle in his eyes…she just melted.  
  
'Want to go out for a drink or something ?'  
  
She nodded and got up, genlty taking his hand, causing him to smile.  
  
'So..euh…where d'you wanna go ?'  
  
'I don't know'  
  
'The park…the coffeebar… ?'  
  
'Coffeebar is fine…I like coffee' she said, a dreamy look on her face.  
  
They moved on, still holding hands. Words were rare ; they didn't need them, just each others company was enough. They entered the café and went to sit down at a table near the window. A waitress brought the menu, smiling at Fred and Gunn.  
  
'Two coffees please' Gunn ordered. No food, just a drink…  
  
'So…what d'yah wanna talk about ?'  
  
She smiled and truned a bit red. 'I don't know' she said as she looked into his dark eyes…so beautiful, so mysterious. She felt she could drown in them…beautiful !  
  
He gave her a little smile, not knowing what to say either. Then the little chat about the weather started, followed by a talk about the demon they killed earlier on, then…Angel and Cordy came up…  
  
'So she's getting a baby huh ?'  
  
'It's wonderful ! ! I love babies ! ' Fred said, smiling brightly.  
  
'Yeah, it's cool'  
  
'I bet Angel's ex isn't too happy about it'  
  
'No…but she's nice I think'  
  
'yeah…I just hope we find Connor'  
  
'Yeah, me too…poor Angel'  
  
He got a hold of her hand, she needed it…he needed it ; they all missed him.  
  
  
  
A/N : hey everybody ! ! Sory if I can't update so quickly…exams coming up ..and a boring essay knocking on my door… :s .. but I'll try  to hurry ! ! ! 


	13. ssssspikey!!!

TITLE : Family  
  
AUTHOR : Aset  
  
-*- Wesley's apartment -*-  
  
A cheer as he opened the door 'Wesley !'  
  
'Cordelia ? What…What are you doing here ?'  
  
'Visiting you, you silly !'  
  
'oh' he smiled, 'Come in, come in !'  
  
'So…how are you feeling ?'  
  
'okay…okay. I'm fine'  
  
He urged her to sit down.  
  
'How are things between you and Angel ?' He was curious, but still a bit scared. Cordy was acting nice to him, but he'd hurt her too in a way, even though she wasn't there. He'd betrayed his friends, not intending to, but after all, he did.  
  
'How do you..' Cordelia asked, but Wesley, who already had expected the question said, 'Fred'  
  
'Oh..well, that explains !' smile, 'We're okay, we're good'  
  
'And…' His eyes sparkled, still thrilled with joy over his recent discovery, and happy for Angel and Cordy of course.  
  
'And what ? We're happy, pregnant, good…only Connor's missing'  
  
'I might have a solution…pregnant ?'  
  
An embarrassed look on her face, but her eyes smiled brightly.  
  
'You and Angel ?'  
  
'Yup, it's a puzzler…'  
  
'Cordy, that's wonderful !' Wesley looked at her, truly happy for her.  
  
'O, well…It's okay…'  
  
'Cordy…'  
  
She looked at him, giving him a big smile.  
  
'I think I found something…'  
  
She looked at him, not really knowing what he was talking about…  
  
'Something to get us to Connor'  
  
***  
  
-*- The Hyperion -*-  
  
'Wow…kinda big' the dark figure said as he entered the lobby of the Hyperion, 'Angel's got some money !' A smile played on his face.  
  
'Spike !' Buffy shrieked as she saw the bleech-haired vampire. She ran up to him, giving him a quick hug.  
  
'Buffy, lover ! How I've missed thee !'  
  
'You're drunk' She concluded and took a step back.  
  
'What is death without a drink ? Buffy, honey, I missed you !' he walked up to her with open arms.  
  
'Spike…sober up !' She said as she stepped away.  
  
'What's going on here ?' Angel asked, heading down the stairs, still hidden in the shadows.  
  
'Angel ?' Buffy asked, 'Oh great..just what I needed !'  
  
'Nothing, sweet sire. Lover and I were just getting back together'  
  
'Lover ?' Angel narrowed his eyes.  
  
Buffy turned red, 'He's drunk, Angel, he doesn't…'  
  
'What ? I don't think when I drink ? I don't want to make love to you ?'  
  
'You and him ?' Angel fought back a chuckle, 'You and Spike ?'  
  
'What ? Don't you think I can do it ? I don't turn into something when I get a happy'  
  
Angel got a bit angry, stepping up to Spike.  
  
'I'm not a eunuch' Spike said, 'I can get her happy !'  
  
Angel vamped out, nailing Spike against the wall as he hissed  'I am not a euneuch !'   
  
'Okay…okay' Spike said, 'Sorry…'  
  
Angel let Spike go and turned back to normal. Buffy had turned even more red, almost matching a tomato, and tears had started running down her cheeks.  
  
'Buffy..'Angel said as he saw her.  
  
'No' she said, running up the stairs, heading for her room.  
  
'This is not happening, no ,no ! ' she was crying, not knowing where she was at…loving Angel, loving Spike… it was all so confusing..and now Spike was here too…  
  
'Buffy ?' Angel asked as he knocked on her door. No problem getting in, she already invited him in the day before. 'Are you okay ?' Can I come in ?'  
  
Sobs…'I take that as a yes' he said as he opened the door, finding her lying on the bed, crying.  
  
'Go away, Angel !'  
  
'Buffy..'  
  
'Just leave me alone' she turned her head away, but he was still there, watching her.  
  
'Not before we've talked'  
  
'What is there to be said ? That I'm with Spike now ? That he and I…'  
  
'Buffy, that doesn't matter…Ijsut don't want youto get hurt'  
  
'I won't, Angel ! I won't…'  
  
'I'm going to tell you something…'  
  
'No ! We've talked, now leave me !'  
  
She was still crying, her eyes all red and puffy 'Leave, Angel…just leave. What are you waiting for ? You want me to admit it ? Yes ! Yes, I still love you ! And it's killing me ! But now I've got Spike, I'm trying to forget about you, but I can't !' She thought as she looked at him, standing there against the wall, not willing to leave, looking a bit uncomfortable. He opened his mouth, ready to speak.  
  
'He's just using you' he said, extremely calm.  
  
'What ? How dare you…'  
  
'He's found a weakness, he's using you and is finding a way to kill you'  
  
'How ? What ?' Buffy didn't quite get it 'What is he talking about ? Why won't he just leave me alone ?' she thought.  
  
'He's found your weakness, and he'll use that weakness to kill you'  
  
she looked at him for a moment, amazed, 'Where did you get that idea ?'  
  
'He got it from me..'  
  
'Come again ?'  
  
'I taught him that, back in the days…'  
  
A dazed look on her face ; tears had stopped running down her cheeks.  
  
'I'd like to be alone now' she said in a voice thick with emotion.  
  
'Sure' he said, finally leaving her alone.  
  
***  
  
A/N ; Thank you verrrrrrry much for all the reviews ! Luv y'all ! ! ! And hopefully cu in a couple of days ! ! ! 


	14. kisses!!!

TITLE: Family  
  
AUTHOR: Aset  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
'You found something...that will bring Connor back?' she asked in disbelieve.  
  
'I didn't say it'll bring him back, I said it could get us to him.'  
  
'Wesley!' Cordelia exclaimed happily as she got out of her seat and hugged him, quickly letting him go as he yelped in pain; 'Sorry! I'm so sorry!'  
  
'It's okay' he said in a voice, still filled with pain. 'I...uh....translated this text...' Wesley walked up to his desk, picked up a paper and handed it to Cordelia.  
  
A quick look...'Dragons?' she asked,' princess?...they wouldn't mean me, right?'  
  
'I'm afraid so'  
  
'I...Bu I'm no princess! Just vision-girl, remember?  
  
'I think that's just it!...The princess will lead the way...'  
  
'You got to be kidding me, right?...they didn't mention pain or so in this prophecy, did they?'  
  
'I ...I don't think so, but'  
  
'And the baby, did they mention the baby?' she interrupted him.  
  
'Oh yes!'  
  
'Yes?' a worried look on her face.  
  
'Connor must be...'  
  
'Not Connor...other baby...this baby' she patted her still flat belly.  
  
'oh...well, maybe'  
  
'Maybe? Wesley!'  
  
'There's a part missing'  
  
'Oh...'  
  
'But I know how to open the portal, I think'  
  
***  
  
She giggled as he gently kissed her cheek before opening the door. He was feeling like a little boy on Christmas-day. After they'd left the coffeebar, they'd went for a walk in the park, holding hands all het way, then sharing kisses on the bench... He was in love, in love with her.... that crazy, sweet girl; his Fred.  
  
She looked at him with her dreamy eyes, then on to the lobby as they walked in, hands still entwined, setting eyes upon a man, sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette.  
  
'Hello' Gunn said in a questioning tone, 'Uhm...Can we...uhm...help you?'  
  
'Maybe, but I doubt it. Who are you?'  
  
'Oh..I'm Fred... actually I'm called Winnifred...Burckle...but everyone calls me Fred' Fred said, laughing at the pal man.  
  
Spike smiled at her. 'weird girl...probably family of Cordelia. Only bad taste of clothing...yup, definitely a Chase.' He thought  
  
'Gunn, Charles Gunn' As he stretches his hand out to the stranger.  
  
'Spike' shaking hands.  
  
Gunn quickly withdrew as he felt the cold hand, realising who, or better what, spike was.  
  
'Vampire!' he yelled, pushing Fred to the side, pulling out a stake.  
  
'Hey, chill man!' Spike said, getting up, taking a step away from Gunn.'  
  
'Spike!' Buffy yelled as she saw the scene down in the lobby and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him in mortal danger.  
  
'Slayer!'  
  
'Stop! Don't hurt him!' she said, running down the stairs, standing in front of the vampire.  
  
'Gimme one good reason not to dust him'  
  
'He...He's good'  
  
'Good?' Spike gave her a look 'I'm not good! Don't want to be good! I'm a big bad! Just got this stupid chip!' he thought.  
  
'Ssht! Trying to save your guts here!' she hissed , 'Spike's not evil; doesn't hurt people.'  
  
'Lost me...' Gunn had lowered the stake.  
  
'He won't hurt people...It's okay, Gunn!' Angel said as he walked up to them. He'd heard some noise and had left his room, not able to sleep anyway;  
  
'So..he's got a soul?'  
  
'No...luckily not!' Spike said, still not really trusting it all. Gunn was still holding the stake, 'Just a bloody chip'  
  
'The chip prevents him from hurting people' Buffy explained.  
  
'Oh...' Gunn said...silence... 'Where's Fred?'  
  
'Here' she said, coming out of Wesley's office...her hide-out. Smile to Gunn.  
  
Buffy had walked up to Spike, getting a hold of his hand, gently squeezing it. 'Sobered up?' she asked him with a smile on her face. The crying had done her good; Angel was with Cordy , she realised that now; Spike was hers. No matter what Angel said...she just needed to trust him. She felt how he squeezed back...A new and brighter smile on her face.  
  
'Gunn, can I talk to you?' Angel asked, pulling him into Wesley's office.  
  
'Sure!' he replied, following Angel, no wanting to loose the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
Fred smiled shyly at the couple in the room 'I'm just gonna go up to my room' she said in that typical tone that is hers as she moved up the stairs, leaving Buffy and Spike alone. They laughed at each other.  
  
'Weird girl'  
  
'I know..but she's been through a lot'  
  
Buffy tried to explain.  
  
'Not her..you!' Spike said, puling her closer to him. He missed her.  
  
'Oh!' she said, giving him a soft whack on his arm before joining their lips in a tight embrace.  
  
'I really did miss you' Spike said as they finally broke the kiss.  
  
She smiled. 'I love you' she whispered before she claimed his mouth again.  
  
  
  
A/N: A special thanks to Horus and Ernie for helping me out here and there, reading this crap and correcting some stupid mistakes. And to BC: you rock! Mijn kookplaatjes kunnen ni tegen BC op hoor; BC is de top!!! 


	15. huggy :o)

TITLE: Family  
  
AUTHOR: Aset  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
-*- Hyperion -*-  
  
'We're back!' Dawn announced as they entered the hotel again. Spike and Buffy broke free out of their embrace and looked at the two girl, and bags they were carrying.  
  
'We went shopping!' Dawn continued with a smile as she walked up to her sister, ready to show her her new goodies...Then she saw Spike, 'Spike! You're here!' A big hug and laugher followed.  
  
'Hey, little one, missed you too!' he said, smiling.  
  
'Now, what've you bought?'  
  
'Hi' Willow said as Spike and Buffy greeted her with a smile.  
  
'Willow's bought this cool book! It's about gypsies and vampires and stuff'  
  
'Actually, it's more like prophet..' Willow had taken her new old book out of the bag and anted to show it, but Dawn was already talking again, showing her new clothing to her sister, not even thinking about what she'd seen when they entered. To her, it was just a hug...  
  
'And his jeans...only 28.65! Can you believe it?!'  
  
'It's...it's cool, Dawn!' Buffy said with a smile on her face as she looked at the three other bags, till waiting to be shown...  
  
Distraction as the doors opened; Cordelia entered the lobby, still looking a bit pale, but smiling brightly.  
  
'Hi everybody! Ow...is that an Armani?'  
  
'Yes it is' Dawn smiled, proudly showing one of her new clothes to the girl.  
  
'Cool!'  
  
'We went shopping...'  
  
'you know, Buffy, your sister seems kinda cool!' Cordelia exclaimed as she looked at the content of the other bags, praising Dawn's game.  
  
Buffy sighed 'some things never change' she thought.  
  
'About my book...'willow tried to be heard, still pointing at the heavy old thing in her arms.  
  
'Oh, Willow, just the one I need!', Cordelia said, 'I need to talk to you, pronto!' getting a hold of her hand and pulling it.  
  
'But I got...' Willow tried to pull back, but it was of no use.  
  
***  
  
She let Willow to the kitchen.  
  
'We need your help, Willow' she said, 'Wesley's got this text'  
  
'Cordelia...I've got something I think' she interrupted her, 'in the book I've bought...' she flipped through the pages, showing her a text in French..'I think it's about Angel and Connor...'  
  
Cordelia took the book and read some of the lines..  
  
'La princesse, très belle et sincère, est la guide sur l'avonture de sa vie... Un jeune homme, amant du sang, pas humain, à la recherche de son fils..ne perds pas..le petit est là-bas....'  
  
She looked over some other pages until..  
  
'Willow...Wesley...it's the same...'  
  
'what?'  
  
'Wesley found this old gypsytext...it's how we can open a portal to find Connor' Cordelia took a paper out of her bag and showed it to Willow 'This text...it the same as the part in your book'  
  
'Cordelia?' Willow didn't even knew Cordy understood French.  
  
'Come on, Willow! We need to get to Wesley!'  
  
*** 


	16. a solution

Author : Aset  
  
Title : Family  
  
*-* Hyperion _ Wesley's office *-*  
  
'Angel, I know you already know this and I don't want to…you know…but you don't have to worry…Cordy loves you, man !'  
  
'I know' Angel said as he went to sit down on the desk.  
  
'And she's trying to help ! Don't be crossed with her 'cause she's visiting Wes'  
  
'I'm..I'm not !'  
  
'You know… he's sorry'  
  
'I'm… I know…But what do you want me to say, Gunn ? He betrayed me ; he betrayed us all ! He let…He's...My son is gone because of him. Gone… do you know what that means ?'  
  
Silence had fallen again. Angel had turned, facing the wall now. It had been some time since he'd allowed himself to cry, to snap. He'd been dealing with the pain, and he had even accepted the fact that Connor was gone. He was gone, Holtz had him, finally revenge for what Angelus had done to his family back in the days…  
  
Then him and Cordelia together…the baby…happiness, a bit anyway. It still hurt, living without Connor . The scoobies in LA, here to help finding Connor. It was all so confusing now…'Buffy's acting so…strange…Buffy and Spike…still weird' Thoughts crossed his mind, as he continued looking down, still tears who had to be fought back. 'Still weird' he thought, still musing about Buffy,' I always thought she'd hook up with a sweet, normal guy…more someone like Xander…although he can't really be called normal…' Spike was just one of the last me…things he'd expected her to be with.  
  
'Hey, Angel, man ! Don't worry ! We'll find him' Gunn pulled him out of his thoughts, back into reality, but he remained silent.  
  
'I mean… your friends are here to help, we're here ! We'll get through this, man !'  
  
'Gunn, leave me, please…' Angel said in a soft voice. Without saying anything more, Gunn left him behind in the office, alone with his grief.  
  
***  
  
'Oh God ! ..Wesley ? !' Willow exclaimed as the ex-watcher opened the door.  
  
'Willow..hi !' he smiled at the two girls on his front porch. He looked at the Sunnydale-girl… she looked good, grown up a bit.. a bit sad also, but…good.  
  
'Willow's got a book' Cordelia said as she entered, showing him one of her trademark-smiles.  
  
'She has… ?' Wesley asked, still puzzled by Cordelia and her radiant entrance. Willow entered the apartment after Cordelia, still carrying her book. She put it down on the table, flipped it open and showed it to Wesley.  
  
'It…It's about Connor… I think'  
  
'That's…That's…'Wesley pointed at the lines in the book  
  
'That's the missing part of your text' Cordy said with a smile  
  
'No !' Wesley didn't really believe it. The text was there, the very same text, in translation, with the original printed right next to it…  
  
'Yes ! You know, Wesley ; if you keep staring at it like that, your eyes may fall out !' Cordelia said, followed by a little giggle. The formal watcher still couldn't get it… they now had the missing lines ; meaning they would be able to get in and out the dimension, without having any troubles ! Then, after a couple of seconds of staring, a smile appeared on his face, then on to a hug.  
  
'Willow…I think we're going to need your help on this one..' Wesley said as he took up the book and went to sit down  
  
'Sure…'  
  
'To find the spell, and some other things..'  
  
'What spell ?' Willow's eyes lit up for a moment…magic !   
  
Wesley pointed at a line in his translation.  
  
'…break the spell with a kiss …'  
  
'And you…I should…' Willow uttered as she took the piece of paper from his hands.  
  
'Find out what that spell is. I'll go and study your book'  
  
'And me ?' Cordelia asked, feeling a bit useless, 'What should I do ?'  
  
'You…euh…go back and be with Angel…Uhm…' Wesley said as he made his way to his desk, holding the book in his hands as if it was a newborn child.  
  
'Get him to get what you guys are doing ? Prepare him ? Something like that ?' Cordelia asked . Wesley simply nodded.  
  
'Sure…I can do that !' She said as she left Wesley's apartment.  
  
'How hard can it be ? Telling Angel that that man who he blames for Connor's disappearance now has a solution to bring him back ?' she thought as she drove back to the Hyperion.  
  
***  
  
A/N ; hey everyone..thanks for the reviews ! ! ! !  
  
I'll be probably posting the next chapter tomorrow !  Please review, and if you have any suggestions or so…just let me know.  
  
Ow yeah…special thanks to SC aka Miss Sunnydale for giving me a great idea, and for helping me out here and there (jup, also still saying thanks to BC and Horus and Ernie and LC :o) )  
  
And sorry if the chapters are short..I prefer giving u guys a new chapter every day, then one every two weeks, right ! But I'll try to make them longer !  
  
Greetz, Aset 


	17. I'm not that stupid

Title : Family  
  
Author : Aset  
  
*-* Hyperion *-* Angel's POV  
  
A knock on the door… don't want company, won't want to see anyone, anyone except Connor.. a sigh... The door opens now, letting in some lights. Don't want light, it hurts my eyes now. Darkness' good, I like the dark.. after all, I'm a creature of the night.  
  
'Angel ?' A sweet voice asks, filled with hesitation  
  
'Cordy ?' I ask, even though I know it is her. I can smell her sweet perfume as she enters, closing the door behind her, lighting a little lamp.  
  
'Hey..4 ass he approaches me, 'What's wrong ?' Her hand is on my shoulder now, worrying. It must seem weird to her, finding me in my old office… behind the desk, crying.  
  
'Angel ?' when I don't answer.   
  
'I'm okay' I say, avoiding to look her in the eyes.. 'I'm fine'  
  
'No, you're not' She kneels down in front of me, just like I did this morning. Her hand goes up, caressing my cheek.  
  
'It's…it's okay now…I was thinking about Connor' My hand reaches for her..I want to hold her, feel her warmth, hear her breathe, and her heartbeat, their heartbeat. She doesn't fight it, and comes closer, resting in my lap, my hand on her abdomen. I know I can't feel it, but I know it's there, our baby.  
  
'How's Wesley ?'  
  
'He's..he's doing okay, I guess'  
  
'You guess ? I thought you went over there today ?' I say as I place a soft kiss on her hair.  
  
'I did…Angel…Wesley is…He didn't..' She stops to breath, thinking over her words.  
  
'He didn't mean to take my son away ? He never wanted to hurt us ?' I finish her sentence in my mind.  
  
'We think we may have found a way top get to Connor…'She looks at me, her beautiful eyes seeking mine. I don't know what to read in them…hope, for me to forgive him, to find Connor ?…love, for me..and the baby, and Connor ; yes definitely love… Comfort,… ? I don't know.  
  
'Who's we ?'  
  
'Well, Wesley..'  
  
I got up, don't want to hear it. Wesley… I know I'll never trust him again.  
  
'Angel… would you please listen ?' she stands up, taking my hand, pulling me closer towards her.  
  
'Willow has this book…It's true… Wesley's got the same text…We can get to Connor !' A smile on her face. Then she hugs me.  
  
'Please, Angel. Give it a try !'  
  
***  
  
*-* Wesley's apartment *-*  
  
'I'm going to make some more coffee..4 Wesley said as he got up form behind his books.  
  
'Wesley..I…I think I got it' Willow said suddenly. She'd also been searching the books, trying to understand the prophecy.  
  
'You do ?' Wesley asked, after a big jawn. They'd been searching for hours, and Willow had been trying out some spells, but with no result.  
  
'I…this spell..look..Cordelia wil have a vision, telling us where the portal is..'  
  
'I already had figured that one out' Wesley thought,' Maybe I'd better have asked Fred for help…'  
  
'And..uhm..I got this spell… to…speed this up a little..'  
  
'You mean, intentionally make her have a vision ?'  
  
'Well…yes' Willow smiled.  
  
'Well, I suppose it would be all right.. As sooner we can get to Connor..4  
  
'I'll call them'  
  
***  
  
*-* Hyperion *-*  
  
Buffy knocked at the door of Wesley's office, knowing Angel and Cordelia would still be in there.  
  
'Angel..?'  
  
'Yeah' followed by a muffled giggle.  
  
She slowly opened the door, setting eyes on the hump of meat in the chair. Cordelia curled up against Angel, all relaxed, his hand on her belly, while his other hand's supporting her back, gently stroking it.  
  
'Buffy' Cordy said as she quickly went to sit up.  
  
'Euh.. Willow called..they found something'  
  
'Great! Did she happen to mention just what they've found?'  
  
'No, they're coming over here'  
  
'They ?' Angel asked…'no !…No ! He is not coming in here !'  
  
'Angel' Cordelia tried to calm him down.  
  
'Cordy, no !'  
  
'We've talked about this..you said you'll give it a try'  
  
'No ! You said I should give it a try'  
  
'Guys…'Buffy said, not liking the two arguing.  
  
'What ? !' Two angry faces looking her way  
  
'Nothing..'  
  
'Come on, Angel…We're just trying to help ! we all want Connor back !' Cordelia said, putting a hand on his shoulder, 'Please…for me ?' she pleaded.  
  
He let out a heavy sigh, 'Okay' knowing he couldn't fight her…he loved her.  
  
Buffy looked at the couple with pain in her eyes, and in hger heart, as the two started kissing…  
  
She left the room, a tear escaping her eyes as she softly whispered 'Goodbye, Angel'.  
  
*-* *-* *-* *-* 


	18. talking..and fighting..and talking..

Title : Family  
  
Author : Aset  
  
Tension was building up as everybody was awaiting the arrival of Willow and Wesley. Gunn and Fred had chosen a corner where they'd retreated, she crawled up against him, watching as the others await their friends. Buffy had found comfort with Spike, and Xander was showing Dawn a little trick… Cordelia was sitting with them on the couch, watching Angel as he brooded through the room.  
  
'Hey…sit down' she called out to him, 'We don't want to waste those shoes, do we ?'  
  
'Huh ?' He turned to her.  
  
'Angel, come and sit down…relax a bit. If you're gonna keep on pacing like that, we're gonna end up having to replace the floor !'  
  
Dawn giggled at Cordy's remark, until Buffy gave her a not-too-friendly look. She was nervous…not for seeing Wesley again, no she was happy to see him again..just Angel got her nervous.  
  
Angel went to sit down next to Cordelia, giving her a helpless look, then the door opened…Willow entered, followed by Wesley ; both carrying some books and bags.  
  
'Hey everybody' Wesley said with a weak smile on his face as he entered.  
  
***  
  
Everyone had gathered in the kitchen, where Willow and Wesley quickly explained their discoveries. Angel had found himself a desolated spot in a corner of the room, away form Wesley. The only time he moved was when Willow handed Cordy a potion, urging her to drink it. She took it, hesitated a bit ; a quick glance in the vampire's direction.  
  
' It'll help you with the vision' Willow said as she saw the looks on their faces, 'It's okay'  
  
Angel nodded in approval, as Cordelia took the potion and drunk it.  
  
'Eww ! ! !' she said with a look of disgust on her face, 'it's so juk !' as she gratefully took up the glass of water Gunn handed her.  
  
'Sorry' Willow said, 'I guess I forgot about the taste..'  
  
'It's okay' Cordelia said with a smile ; the taste was already gone.  
  
'you might want to sit down a bit now, Cordelia' Wesley said as he took her by the arm, causing Angel to let out a growl. He didn't want him to touch her., 'In case the vision hits you'  
  
'Vision ?' Angel raised his voice, 'What vision ?'  
  
'Calm down, Angel. The text says Cordy will have a vision, telling us how to get to Connor' Wesley explained.  
  
'so Cordy must tell us how  I thought you had it all figured out, Wesley ? I swear, if she gets hurt…'  
  
'Angel… listen..' Wesley tried to calm him down.  
  
'No, you listen to me. Cordy asked me to give it a try…I guess I've tried about enough ! You really think this will male it all right ? You rally think you can make it up to me, to us ? !' Angel had walked out of his corner, up to Wesley, 'Get out , Wesley !' he said as he vamped out, 'Get out !' as he picked up Wesley and threw him out of the kitchen. Then, after morphing back to his human face, he ran up the stairs, leaving everybody in the room startled.  
  
***  
  
Fred and Gunn rushed over to Wesley, followed by the Scoobies. Cordelia got up, and walked up to Buffy.  
  
'Hey…Buffy.. I know we…we haven't really gotten along and all..But…would you go and check on him ?' Cordelia asked her  
  
'What ?'  
  
'He trusts you..and so do I…Can you go up, and talk to him ?'  
  
'Cordelia…wanting e to go upstairs and talk to Angel ? !'Buffy thought as she looked at her..'She really has changed..'  
  
'You want me to go and talk to Angel ?' she didn't really believed what she just heard.  
  
'Yes…Buffy, he loves uo…well, maybe not in that way anymore, but he loves you, and I know you do too in a way…Maybe he'll listen to you.'  
  
'I…I…'  
  
'Please, Buffy '  
  
'Sure... she whispered, moving towards the stairs.  
  
'Buffy' Cordelia called after her  
  
'Yeah ?'  
  
'Thanks'  
  
***  
  
'I don't want to hear it, Cordy !' he said as he heard the door open.  
  
'It's me,Angel' Buffy said, spotting his figure in a corner of the room, 'Can I come in ?'  
  
He remained silent as she stepped up to him, hesitating as he looked up, his eyes red. Had he been crying ?  
  
'Are you okay ?' she asked as she went to sit down on the bed  
  
'Is he hurt ?'  
  
'He'll be all right…I'm more worried about you'  
  
He remained silent, his gaze fixed on the floor.  
  
'I've tried Buffy, …I tried' he finally said with a voice filled with emotion.  
  
' I know...'  
  
'He took my son'  
  
'He didn't knew that was going to happen.. he meant well, Angel. You know Wesley'  
  
'Yes… I know Wesley..Now I really know him'  
  
'Angel..He's sorry'  
  
'And so am I..I lost my son, Buffy. Do you know what that means? Have you any idea what he meant to me'  
  
Silence.. tears started forming in his eyes, and in her's as well.  
  
'I haven't lost a child, Angel. But I've lost my mother…you were there for me then, and I swear I'll be there for you when you 'll loose your son…But you haven't lost him yet !'  
  
Angel looked at her, reading the love in her eyes. Not love as in the love he felt for Cordy, but just love, as in friendship.  
  
'Look..' she sighed,' I know this is hard on you, but Wesley's got a way of getting him back, Angel ! be glad, and try it out !'  
  
'I don't want Cordy to get hurt !'  
  
'She won't…Angel, she won't !'  
  
'this must sound weird to you..But I really love her, Buffy. And now she's having a baby..I don't want the visions to hurt her anymore'  
  
'Angel..Willow's potion..Cordelia won't get hurt.'  
  
'I'm sorry' he said, getting up and sitting down next to her, 'I'm sorry, Buffy '  
  
she smiled ; 'It's okay..Come on, let's get your son back !'  
  
***  
  
*-* In the meantime, downstairs *-*  
  
'Wesley? Wesley!' Fred said as she patted him on the cheeks, trying to bring him back. He was still unconscious, and still on the floor.  
  
'Au' he said, waking up.  
  
'Hey..Welcome back!' Fred said, smiling at him.  
  
'You okay, English?' Gunn asked, offering him his hand to help him back on his feet;  
  
'I thinks o' as he took the hand, moving towards the couch.  
  
'I'm so sorry, Wesley!' Cordelia said as she knelt donw next to him.  
  
'It's not your fault, Cordelia'  
  
'Yes, it is…I should've known..'  
  
'He had every right to do that..he'd better killed me..  
  
'Wesley!' Cordelia called out. She hated it; she hated seeing Wesley like this, she hated seeing Angel like this.  
  
The others had stepped away, making their way into the kitchen. This was going to be one of those talks when you don't want others to hear.  
  
'It's the truth, Cordelia. It's my fault Connor's gone, and you know it !'  
  
'Nobody knew it, Wesley ! You loved that boy as much as we all did ! nad we're gonna get him back ! I'm not ready to give up on him yet ! my child will not be a substitute ; nothing can replace Conor ; not even a new child.' She stopped a few moments to catch her breath, ten continued, leving Wesley speachless and unable to react to her flood of words, 'We're gonna get connor back ; wether Angel wants to help or not ! you got a way, and we shall succeed , with or without you help !'  
  
Silence for a moment. As Welsey looked at her, not knowing what to say.  
  
'I took that potion..i ko'nt know what is goingto happen next !…we need you, Wesley..And wetherhe likes it or not, Angel needs you too. He's hurt, but that doesn't mean..Wesley, I promeise, things willb ejust fine' she gave him a smile as she fought back tears. She was scared..Scared to find Connor death, to loose Angel, to loose the baby, but in a wya she already knew things would be fine..it just needed some time.  
  
*-*  
  
  
  
A/N : hey everyone ! Okay..having a little problem now..writing the story..writersblock.. :'(  
  
But I've got a weekend to relax and let the imagination run freely. So hopefully cu all very soon !  
  
I'll try to finish this story before my exams start (I said I'll try)  
  
Enjoy the chapter ! !  
  
And Tnx to Maeve Tir Namid ! I'm trying to improve( chapters are getting longer :o)  
  
Aset 


	19. auwtsj!!!

Title : Family  
  
Author: Aset  
  
'Hey' she said as she entered the lobby, setting eyes on Cordelia, behind her desk, busy typing on her computer.  
  
'Hey… have you talked to him?'  
  
Buffy nodded  
  
'How is he?'  
  
'He'll be fine.. I think… how's Wesley doing?'  
  
'He's got a headache, but I'm sure he'll be fine.' She smiled, 'Thanks, Buffy'  
  
'You're welcome'  
  
Buffy was still surprised Cordelia had changed like that.  
  
'You know..It's nice to see you all again.' Cordelia said, getting up and walking over to the coffeemachine, 'I'm not saying you should come and live here' a laugh, 'but, you know… come over now and then to visit, catch up.'  
  
Buffy smiled, 'Cordelia…I just want you to know… I'm happy for you and Angel'  
  
This time it was Cordy's turn to be surprised.  
  
'He told me about the baby and stuff…And y'know…It's wonderful'  
  
Cordelia smiled.  
  
'It's good to see Angel happy again' Buffy continued.  
  
'Yes..That's true.' Cordy gave her a sincere smile, 'So…What's the deal with you and Blondy?' She asked the slayer as she filled two mugs with coffee.  
  
'Me and Spike?'  
  
'Ow, come on, Buffy! Even a blind guy can see you and Spike have… have… no!' she dropped the mugs and raised her hands up to her temples, feeling the headache as silence before the storm. 'No!'  
  
'Cordelia? !' Buffy yelled as Cordelia fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Not much later the LA-gang was there too, followed by the Scoobies, ready with pen and paper.  
  
'Kid, get some aspirin and some water' Gunn said as he pushed Dawn away from the scene.  
  
Angel had heard the cry, and the loud 'bang' as Cordy had hit the floor and he had rushed downstairs. Seconds later he was holding a dazed Cordy in his arms.  
  
As she came back to reality she smiled; she was lying in Angel's arms.  
  
'I saw it' she said  
  
'It's okay, Cordy…What did you see?' Angel asked as he gently stroke her hair. The vision had hurt her, he could sense it, and it hurt him too.  
  
'I saw the portal and stuff…And Connor…He's alive, Angel. And he's safe! Don't worry, he's fine!'  
  
'Are you okay?' He asked as he placed a soft kiss on her cheeks before he helped her to her feet.  
  
'Yeah…don't worry, I'll be fine' she said, trying to make his fear and worry go away with a radiant smile, but she knew it was in vain. It had hurt again, and she knew he knew it too. This vision had been different.  
  
Cordy gratefully accepted the glass and the pills Dawn offered her. It wouldn't help with the pain, that was practically gone; it would ease it all though. The vision had hurt, yes, but it hadn't been mindsplitting, more like heartbreaking.  
  
'I'll take her up to our room' Angel said as he scooped her up in his arms, cradling her like a little child. She didn't object, she liked it.  
  
'It's gonna be okay, Cordy, don't worry' he said as he carried her up the stairs.  
  
'I know, Angel. I love you'  
  
***  
  
'It has begun' Wesley said after Angel and Cordy had left.  
  
'What's gonna happen next?' Xander asked, looking to the ex-watcher as he picked up the notebook.  
  
'We'll wait for Cordelia to tell us about her vision…'  
  
'That's all?'  
  
'No..No, of course not. Fred, will you help me with these calculations?' Wesley asked her, moving back towards his office, now the territory of books and research.  
  
Willow, Xander, Gunn and Dawn followed them, not noticing Buffy and Spike, moving towards the couch, holding hands, talking.  
  
'Uh, English? I just…' Gunn interrupted Wesley as he was explaining some formula to open the portal to Fred, 'Can't Lorne help us out on this one?'  
  
'Lorne? Yes…' Wesley said as he looked up from his notes and looked at Gunn.  
  
'I don't want to spoil this boys, but Lorne has moved, right?' Fred said, looking from Gunn to Wesley and back to Gunn.  
  
'Yes, to Cordy's place…That doesn't mean he can't help us, right?'  
  
'He left on a holiday' Fred said, taking her glasses up.  
  
'What? How come nobody told me?' Gunn asked as he looked at her.  
  
'I thought it didn't really matter. He's only gone for like a week or so. He'll be back soon. He said it didn't matter where he was going, and we shouldn't bother. He left me a number though.' She said without taking a breath. She walked up to the desk in the lobby, searched her purse and took out a paper.  
  
'Great…Fred, sweetie, would you give him a call?' Wesley asked.  
  
'Sure…'  
  
'Tell him to come over here as soon as possible. He might be useful'  
  
Fred smiled and left, calling Lorne.  
  
***  
  
'You okay?' Spike asked her as he took her hand in his, placing a kiss upon it.  
  
'Spike! I'm fine.'  
  
'Something is bothering you though…'  
  
'Spike… do you love me?'  
  
'What? This is insane!'  
  
'I'm serious here.'  
  
'Buffy!'  
  
'Spike! I need to know'  
  
'What for? So you can run back to Him? In case you didn't noticed, he's with 'Delia now!'  
  
'I know…and I'm not jealous…I just want to know'  
  
'What's the catch here?'  
  
'No catch. I talked to Angel…'  
  
'Wha…What has this to do with us?'  
  
'He said you only love me so you can kill me.'  
  
'Uhm… not wanting to spoil your fun here, hon, but still got this chip…'  
  
'I didn't say I believe him.'  
  
Buffy felt this conversation wasn't getting anywhere. She felt comfortable in Spike's presence, and in a way their relationship was satisfying for her. She loved him; and in her heart she knew he loved her too, no matter what Angel had said to him. 'Just forget it. I'm sorry' she said, letting out a sigh and lying down against him.  
  
'I love you'  
  
'What?' she said, not really believing it  
  
'I love you…that's what you wanted to hear, right? Not that I haven't told you before, but if you like it..'  
  
'Spike, shut up!' Buffy said as she turned around and claimed his mouth. 'End of conversation' she thought as the kiss grew more passionate.  
  
***  
  
She dreamt about it that night. The vision and much more. It wasn't a nightmare though. It was a wonderful dream where she and Angel were happy together with Connor and the newborn baby. A beautiful dream and she dread waking up. She felt his hand holding hers. He'd been there all night long.  
  
'Hey' she whispered, opening her eyes, slowly surrendering herself to the light and the wakening.  
  
'Hey' he said placing a kiss on her nose, 'Slept well?'  
  
She nodded as she got out of bed, moving towards the bathroom, washing away the fatigue of the past night. Nausea stroke again, Angel by her side, worrying, caring. He loved her.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm back!!! And working on the next chapter…going well…hopefully  
  
Note for silly me: no more poems or spells in a story, that only means trouble later on!!! (lol!, I'll work it out :o))  
  
Anyway, enjoy, and if you find the time to review…please do!! 


	20. Eureka?

TITLE: Family  
  
AUTHOR: Aset  
  
Spoilers: just a little reference to The Mummy Returns, and the usual…  
  
  
  
She had written it all down, allowing the research-team to do their job. The text was correct, cryptic sometimes but correct. Cordy has had a vision, showing them where to look, and what to look for. The mystery of the goddess had been unravelled pretty soon, as a reference to the knot Alexander the Great had undid with his sword. The Devil was what worried them.  
  
Buffy had joined Willow, Wesley and Xander in the office, as Dawn and Spike were caught up in a game of cards. Fred and Gunn were out, to the coffeebar, or the store, wanting to spend some time alone.  
  
Hours passed until…  
  
'Yes! Eureka! I got it!' Wesley shouted, waking everybody out of their trances.  
  
'You got what?'  
  
'The solution...It's rather easy, really!' Wesley said as he started drawing out a circle on the blackboard.  
  
'Cordelia, you said you saw the portal on the beach?'  
  
'Yes' she said, seeing the vision passing in front of her eyes again, 'Must be Santa Monica'  
  
'Right' Wesley agreed, 'I found the exact location, thanks to this friend of Lorne I called'  
  
'Lorne?' Angel asked with a frowned face, 'Wasn't he on a holiday?'  
  
'Oh, yes he still is. But he gave us this number of this girl' Fred quickly explained.  
  
'So we called her, and she located the hotspot for us…Now, for opening the portal…Angel…'Wesley paused, taking off his glasses and cleaning them nervously,' We will be needing some of your blood'  
  
'What?'  
  
'The lines mention Devil's blood. Considering the fact Gypsies looked upon the undeath as Devil's, we suppose this must be a reference to you'  
  
'or him' Angel quickly pointed at Spike, not liking the idea of using his blood.  
  
'Hey, easy with pointing at people, poof!' Spike said in his defence.  
  
'What about that goddess?' Cordelia asked, looking over the text  
  
'We're not quite sure…'  
  
'I saw her in my vision.' Cordelia said'  
  
'you haven't mentioned that before'  
  
'I didn't remember it back then. She had long dark hair, and wore a white robe. There was also this bright light surrounding her…'  
  
'The divine light' Wesley said as he looked at her, eager to hear more.  
  
'And what about that knot' Xander asked.  
  
'She wears it, as a belt'  
  
'So that excludes Alexander the Great…' Willow sighed.  
  
'No' Cordelia said as she went to sit down, 'No, I don't think so. I saw a man in armour'  
  
'Was it Alexander?' Fred asked, exited about the new development in their investigation.  
  
'Gee, Fred. I don't know…it's not like the guy said 'Hi, I'm Alexander the Great, nice to meet you' or wear a name tag or so!' Cordy said in an enervated voice.  
  
'Sorry…'  
  
'All I know he was some kind of Greek warrior-hero-thing'  
  
'Okay…' Wesley took a breath, 'Cordelia, could you tell us the rest of your vision'  
  
'Sure…The goddess shows him the knot, he takes it, takes out his sword and cuts the rope…The goddess smiles at him, and then there is this bright light and it's over…'  
  
'Okay…Alexander it is then!'  
  
'yeeha! Let's hit the books then' Xander said, 'Let's see what my namesake had to do with that goddess…I always have known that there was more to my name then being the kid in the Mummy Returns!…But a Greek guy who meets some goddess…Cool!'  
  
'Xander, that's just a myth...Alexander the Great was a great king…He expanded the Macedonian empire 'till India!' Willow informed Xander  
  
'Oh..Wow!'  
  
***  
  
That should be sufficient; thank you, Spike' Wesley said as he gave the vampire a compress and took the mug, now partially filled with a deep-red, sticky liquid substance…vampire blood.  
  
In a nearby room about the same scene was played by Angel, with Cordy not leaving his side, and Willow.  
  
'So…We're supposed to drink it?' Cordy asked with a curled lip.  
  
'No! 'Willow said in a voice filled with laughter, 'I just need it to mix it with some… herbs…and we need to rub it on our faces."  
  
'Ew…didn't the text say to drink it?'  
  
'I mistranslated it' Wesley said as he entered, 'It had to be…painted on or so'  
  
'Or so? You mean you don't know?' Angel couldn't hide the sarcasm in his voice.  
  
'I don't know it…it's just…It's hard finding the right words'  
  
'It says you have to wear the Devil's blood…so technically…we just need some of the blood on our skin' Willow felt the tension grow between the two men.  
  
'Angel…Would you help me with that… Upstairs?' Cordelia asked, also feeling the electricity hanging there.  
  
'Thing? Upstairs?' Angel raised a brow, then….'Oh! Sure!' as he got up with a smile, following Cordelia out of the room, heading for the stairs.  
  
'Go team!' Spike smirked as he saw the two moving up, hands entwined.  
  
***  
  
  
  
A/N: tomorrow the next part…sorry I stopped so soon, it just seemed right to end it here :o)  
  
Thanks for the reviews (that doesn't mean I don't want more… ;o) hehe)  
  
And thanks to Horus, Ernie and Miss Sunnydale again for their support etc. 


	21. darkness

Title: Family  
  
Author: Aset  
  
  
  
Fred giggled as Gunn painted some stripes on her face, finishing it with a dot on her nose.  
  
'Oh boy!' Xander said as he saw the couple, and felt the aching in his own heart… he did miss Anya.  
  
'Oh…aren't they cute?' Cordelia said to Angel as she reached out to the plate with bloodpaint on the table.  
  
'No!' Angel said, preventing her form touching the blood.   
  
'Not cute?'  
  
'No…Cordy…you can't come along'  
  
'What? Angel!'  
  
'It's too dangerous, I don't want you to…'  
  
'To what? To come along and help?'  
  
'Cordy, sweetie…', Angel let out a deep and unnecessary sigh. He hated to do this to her, but he wanted her, and the baby to be safe. The others had silently witnessed the little dispute the two had.  
  
Buffy, knowing what Angel was aiming at, said; 'Angel's right Cordelia. We don't know where we'll end up, or what danger we'll face.'  
  
'Don't you think I can take it? 'Cause I can take it!'  
  
'Cordy..think about the baby!'Angel said as he put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
'Dawn..you're staying here as well' Buffy stated.  
  
'But Buffy..'  
  
'And no but's'  
  
'Oww! 'She said, not hiding the disappointment in her voice, 'I can never join in the fun!'  
  
'You can keep Cordelia company' Angel said, putting is finger in the plate, bringing the coloured stickiness up to his face.  
  
'See y'ah later girls!' Xander said, looking at the two girls standing in the door-entrance, faces indicating thunder, and fear.  
  
Then they all held hands as Willow read some magical spell out of a book, causing a bright light to burst free from inside the circle, taking them away…  
  
***  
  
'Xander? Buffy?', Willow asked as she opened her eyes….darkness surrounded her, and also silence, deadly silence. She hated that ! She really did. 'Angel ? !' But still…everything remained as quiet as before.  
  
'Willow ?' she suddenly heard someone say in a weak voice…it was Fred, 'Willow, is that you ?'  
  
'Yes..', a cough, 'I'm over here'  
  
'Auch !' Both girls called out as their heads met each other in a loud and painful 'bonk !'  
  
'Guys ?' Buffy asked as she awoken, her head still sore from bumping it to a rock as they fell into the darkness.  
  
'Buffy !' Both exclaimed happily as they heard the voice of the Slayer.  
  
'Euh…Where are the boys at ?'  
  
***  
  
'It worked…it really worked' Dawn said as she looked into the now empty room. As soon as the light had faded, and the blindness had gone, Cordy and Dawn had set eyes upon the empty room, in a way hoping their friends would still be there.  
  
Dawn looked over to Cordelia, although this was actually the first time she met her, she'd heard enough references to the former May queen. But to her, Cordelia seemed rather nice, and cool too ! In fact, she was very much like Buffy in a way…the fashion, the heroism, the love for a certain vampire…  
  
'So..what are we going to do ?' Dawn asked as she looked over to Cordelia once more, noticing a tear caught in the young woman's eye.  
  
'I don't know, Dawn…'Cordy said as she turned around, walking into the lobby of the hotel.  
  
'We can…go shopping !' Dawn asked with a bright smile  
  
Cordy chuckled for a moment, 'How about a nice, quiet evening in front of the TV or so ?'  
  
'Cool…Can we see 'Dracula' ? or maybe 'Interview with the Vampire ?' Dawn asked, practically jumping in excitement.  
  
'Easy kid…'  
  
'Please, Cordelia. Buffy won't let me see them…vampires, you know ? !'  
  
Cordelia laughed, 'I guess it won't do no harm'  
  
'This won't be so bad' Cordelia thought as she took Angel's car-key, but deep down inside she still felt guilty for not going there too.  
  
***  
  
Xander happily welcomed the fresh air into his lungs as he finally reached the surface again . He'd been dropped into some sort of river as he was sucked through the portal. A bit further he heard Wesley and Gunn, also both still catching their breaths, asking if they were okay.  
  
It was dark, yet there was light. All around here were little balls of light, providing little light, some sort of lamps.  
  
'There they are !' he heard a familiar voice saying ; Spike, from the riverbank, next to him, Angel.  
  
'So…Where are the girls ?' Angel asked as he helped his friends out of the water.  
  
'Buffy ? Fred ? Willow ?' But their voices got lost as darkness slowly returned ; one light remaining there as a guide in this strange, new world…  
  
  
  
A/N : Phew !  Finally in the other world huh…Well, I'll try to post a new chapter tomorrow…  
  
If someone has got any more idea's or comments or so… you know what that blue button down here on the left is for… ;o)  
  
Greetz,  
  
Aset 


	22. District of Night

Title : Famly  
  
Author : Aset  
  
  
  
'Man, that was tight !' Gunn said as he walked out of the cave they found themselves in. It was still dark, except for the lightball that followed them.  
  
'So cool !' Xander said as he followed Gunn outside.  
  
'It's still dark' Wesley said, noticing the never-leaving night. He'd expected daylight, and sun, like in Pylea.  
  
'That's…That's good ! I'm not quite uncomfortable with that' Angel said as he stepped up to his friends .  
  
'Me neither' Spike said.  
  
Outside the cave, they found themselves in a dark, yet wonderful world. Here and there other balls of light were flying around, allowing them to see the wonders of this other dimension. They were on a large field, with all kinds of flowers in every colour imaginable, even though the fact there was no sunlight, they were there, growing, and looking beautiful. AT their right there was some kind of forest, and they saw a rabbit-like animal run away to the safety of the woods as they walked on…  
  
***  
  
  
  
'Look, the sun is rising !' Willow constated happily. She didn't really like this unknown darkness.  
  
The two other girls looked at their left, the North, where a blue sun was rising.  
  
'A blue sun ? ! ?' Buffy asked with a grimace on her face.  
  
'That can be 'cause of the gasses surrounding this dimension…What I think is far more weird is the sun is rising in the North !'  
  
'Euh…maybe it is because we're in this other dimension, and the sun just rises differently here..4 Willow said, looking over to Fred and Buffy, both covered with dust from inside the cave.  
  
Fred laughed,' Oh, yes,..other dimensions…I used to have two suns'  
  
Buffy and Willow glared at each other, this Fred really was…Weird.  
  
'We'd better start looking for the boys' Buffy said  
  
'Buffy, the sun…'  
  
'I know, Willow'  
  
'Oh, maybe it won't harm them ; you know…Back in Pylea..'  
  
'Where ?'  
  
'Won't harm them ?'  
  
'Pylea…a hostdimension…We use to have two suns there…Angel ..He wasn't on flames or anything there ! He even reflected.' Fred quickly explained.  
  
'Oh…'Willow and buffy both said.  
  
'Other dimensions have other rules…Although I think it also might be because of the inversion of the dose of hydro…'  
  
'Euh…'  
  
'Let's find the boys !' Buffy said, a smile n her face as she and Willow started walking away from Fred, both of them didn't want to hear the physic- talk.  
  
***  
  
'Stop !' Someone yelled at them, 'Who are you ?' the figure asked. He looked human, except for the eyes, who were deeply red.  
  
'Who are we ? Who are you ? !' Spike said, looking down on the stranger, also accompanied by a little light.  
  
'My name is Dimml' the red-eyed man said proudly ', I'm in charge of he safety of this district.  
  
'District ?' Xander asked  
  
'Where are we anyway ?'  
  
'You are in the dimension Limka…in the District of Night.'  
  
'District of Night ?'  
  
'Now…Who are you ?' Dimml asked, pointing out some kind of sword.  
  
'Easy bro !' Gunn said, 'that's pointy'  
  
'It's supposed to be' Dimml said, fighting back a chuckle.  
  
'We're …We're from Earth' Xander said, afterwards feeling an elbow pocking into his ribs.  
  
'Earth ? Another dimension ?' Dimml eyed them closely. They all looked rather normal.  
  
'Yes' Angel said  
  
'No need to hide this truth anymore' he thought  
  
'My name is Angel, and these are my friends'  
  
'Mister Dimml…we mean you no harm…'Wesley said, feeling this wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
'Then what are you doing here ?'  
  
'Looking for my son'…He's kidnapped into this dimension'  
  
'Then you, sir , are looking in the wrong place. You are in the District of Night. There is almost nobody here. And if there is someone…One of these lightbringers will accompany them, never leaving them.'  
  
'So… ?' Xander asked, not really understanding wht the red-eyed man meant.  
  
'The lightbringers are known..They have some sort of radar…We can control them.'  
  
'So…you're saying the little tyke isn't here.?' Spike asked, not hiding the disappointment in his voice.  
  
'Nope, otherwise I'd know' Dimml said, 'I'm afraid your son is to be found in the Other District'  
  
'The other district?'  
  
'It's the world of the Light, of Mirrors. It's a bad place to be in…don't go there if you don't have to! ' Dimml said, fear was to be read in his eyes.  
  
'Well, we have to!'  
  
'Which way is it, Dimml?'  
  
'Go North to face the sun…Good luck'  
  
And he disappeared into the darkness…  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry it's a bit short…more after the weekend…and please do review!!!! 


	23. Nighters and Lighters

Title: Family  
  
Author: Aset  
  
  
  
chapter 23; Nighters and lighters  
  
  
  
'It's beautiful here!' Fred sighed as she wandered around the field. She laughed as a butterfly fled by.  
  
'Yes it is...How was Pylea like, Fred? Was it like this?'  
  
'No...' Fred said as her face turned darker. She wasn't laughing anymore., 'Pylea was bad...'  
  
Buffy and Willow looked at each other, -So that's maybe why she's so weird-  
  
Then suddenly someone behind them yelled, 'Hold it!' It was a dark man, with brown hair, and dark brown eyes, nearly black, with a red point as a pupil. Emotionlessly the man continued, 'ID's please!'  
  
'Ohoh!'  
  
'Wait a sec...you girls aren't from around here, are you?'  
  
'no...'  
  
'Nighters?' he asked, eyeing them closely.  
  
'What?!'  
  
'Not from Night?'  
  
'We're from earth' Fred blurted out.  
  
'Earth?' the man said as he frowned.  
  
'Yes, earth...dimension?' Buffy said, getting annoyed.  
  
'Earth,..we live on a planet, the 3rd closesest to the sun, about 40000 kil...' Fred started explaining  
  
'All right, Fred!...I think he's got the message.' Willow said, going crazy herself.  
  
'So no Nighters...what are you doing here then?'  
  
'We're looking for someone...a baby'  
  
'A child?...It is not to be found here I'm afraid.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I know what's going on in this District, Miss. And I know every child here.'  
  
'His name 's Connor'  
  
'I have never heard of such a name, I'm sorry'  
  
Fred sighed and looked down, 'We'll never find him'  
  
'We don't know that, Fred.' Willow said, feeling sorry for the girl. They never knew Connor; she did, and although Fred wasn't his mother, she suffered too  
  
'I don't know where the child is...it isn't here..maybe more East, in the caves'  
  
'Thank you...we'll look for him there' Buffy said as she eyed the man one last time. There was something about the man which made her doubt his words, but she didn't know what, and a second later that uncomfortable feeling had already vanished.  
  
'Take this..if you get in trouble, whistle and we'll come to the rescue' the man said, handing Willow some kind of whistle.  
  
'Thanks' she said as the three girls started walking away in the direction the man had pointed out; East.  
  
***  
  
'Fred!' gunn yelled as he saw the young Texan walking there in front of his eyes. They'd been wlaking for two hours now in the Dsitrict of Lgiht. The lightball had left them the moment they stepped into the Light, leaving Night and darkess behind.B Angel and Spike had hesitated when tthey'd arrived at the borders, not treally looking forward to burst into flames. Angel had carefully stretched out his arm, but it felt good...no flmaes...Pylean good! It was safe.  
  
The others saw her too now,. Fred and a bit further Willow and Buffy. Happily the boys ran towards them, hugging them. Fred giggled loudly as she kissed Gunn.  
  
'I missed you' he whispered in her ear after he broke the kiss.  
  
'Are you guys all right?' Angel asked.  
  
'We're fine' Willow said, observing Buffy and Spike, hugging tightly.  
  
'You're not on fire' she started, a bit goofy, as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek'  
  
'No, i'm not, luckily not!' he said, laughing.  
  
'I'm sorry, Angel; we haven't found him yet.' Fred said, looking over at a lonely Angel'  
  
'We kow, Fred...it's okay' Angel said, patitng her on the shoulder.  
  
'We should move East' willow said, ' The man said he might be there'  
  
'Which man?'  
  
'One of the people who live here'  
  
'A Lighter?'  
  
'I guess you can call him that'  
  
'Can he be trusted?' Wesley asked  
  
'he gave us a whistle for when we get in trouble' Fred said  
  
'Dimml...didn't he say this was a bad District?' Gunn turned to Angel  
  
'I don't know...he might be wrong, we don't know who we can trust here' Angel said  
  
'Guess we'll have to found out!'  
  
'Now...let's find Connor'  
  
***  
  
Evil laugher came out of the tree.  
  
'Welcome to you worse nightmare, mister Vampire and your little human friends! Welcome to the Light!' A low voice said as the blue sun reached it's highest peak. Form the darkness of the leafs two red eyes looked out over the now-empty meadow where only a couple of moments ago Angel and his friends had been  
  
'The Light, the Light is bright! Precedent to eternal Night' The voice continued, to end humming some sort of lullaby...  
  
  
  
***  
  
'It's just so unfair, leaving us behind like this'  
  
Cordy and Dawn were sitting on a couch, both still a bit angry and hurt.  
  
'Yeah!..I'm too young, and you're too pregnant'  
  
'Like we were going to be any trouble...'  
  
Cordy got up and walked onto the kitchen, 'I know something that might make us feel a little better..'  
  
Dawn gave her a non-understanding look  
  
'Chocolate!' Cordelia sung, hopping over to the fridge, opening the freezer and taking out a pot of ice-cream, grabbing along some spoons and bars of chocolate on the way, 'And ice!' A smile as she said it. It seemed contagious...Dawn started smiling too.  
  
The two girls settled down on the couch again, turning on the television, where some movie just started to play...Terminator II. Both regretted interview With the Vampire only was a over-two-hours move, and they'd only rented one...  
  
'You know...' Cordelia said between two bites, 'We can always go there by ourselves'  
  
'What are you saying?'  
  
'I'm saying we're missing out on all the fun...and more; I'm the one with the visions, remember? I might be useful to them..although they haven't thought of that one...'  
  
'You're so right, but Cordelia..how on earth are we gonna get there?'  
  
'Uhm..hello? I'm the one who's had the vision about the portal and the goddess and blahblahblha..and the rest, how hard can it be?!'  
  
'Well, I guess it's more fun then watching good old Arnold kill some more'  
  
They both giggled as they turned of the TV.  
  
'Hasta la vista, baby!'  
  
'Hell dimension, beware! Terror is on it's way!'  
  
***  
  
'It's amazing' Buffy said, once gain looking over to Angel and Spike, sitting on a treetrunk  
  
'What is, Luv?' Spike asked, lurking on his cigarette.  
  
'You..not on fire'  
  
Angel let out a chuckle, 'well, that's what's so great about these other dimensions' He was nervous. This dimension was so different from Pylea, , but not being on fire- again- felt good! Knowing what this other dimension would do to this inner-demon would be good too, but he didn't. And then nervous about Connor, worried. And Cordy, back at home. His mind wondered off...he saw himself, at a beach, in the sun, holding Cordy in his arms as they both looked at the two children playing in the sand right in front of them... he knew they would find Connor, he just felt it now.  
  
'Xander...you have to do this' Willow said, snapping Angel out of his dream  
  
'Why me?'  
  
''Cause...'Cause you're Xander...Alexander!' willow said, trying to convince her friend to read to words on the paper she'd handed him.  
  
'That's the lousiest excuse I've ever heard' e said, not really feeling comfortable with the thought of having to read the lines  
  
'Xander, listen...you must do this... You're this guys' namepal! So it would only be right you call upon the goddess!' Buffy said, handing Xander a large knife.  
  
'What's that for?'  
  
'just to solve the riddle' Willow said with a smile.  
  
'Just read the words, man! How hard can it be?!' Spike said  
  
'if you think it's that fun..you do it!' Xander said, throwing the dagger and the paper towards the blonde vampire.  
  
'Hey! Watch it!' Spike said, jumping away from the knife.  
  
'Xander...'  
  
'All right! Allright, I'll do it!' he said, picking up the dagger and the piece of paper  
  
'Dona mei... salve mei...' Xander read the lines on the paper, all in Latin, 'There I said it... nothing to see..sorry Will, another time maybe!'  
  
Then a 'poof' and a bright light, blinding them all...when it was gone, they laid eyes upon a young woman with long, dark hair, wearing a beautiful white dress. It was the goddess, just like Cordy had described her. A strange glow surrounded her.  
  
'Have you awoken me, handsome one?' the goddess spoke to Xander, touching his cheek.  
  
'I...uhm...yes' he uttered, still impressed by the appearance.  
  
'I presume you've not awoken me for nothing... What do you want?'  
  
'I...Uhm...I' Xander was lost for words, He didn't know what he wanted, and he certainly didn't know what to say to a goddess, especially not one as pretty as this one.  
  
'He needs the Scroll' Wesley said, seeing the hesitation on Xander's face.  
  
'The Scroll of Archelaos that is I presume?' The goddess said as she eyed Xander closely, 'Yes, you can have them...if you can solve the puzzle I give you' she said as she gave him a piece of the cord of her belt. It was a heavy cord because of all the gold they'd used in the fabric; A goddess' right.  
  
'Undo the knot, and you'll get the Scroll, don't and you'll die! Is that clear, Alex?'  
  
'Alex? Oh..me! I ...uhm...' Xander didn't rally like the thought of him dying. -I always hated puzzles- he thought.  
  
'Yes yes, we're clear, right, Xander?' Wesley said, poking Xander  
  
'Yes!'  
  
Xander looked at the know. There was no way he was going to solve the riddle in a non-knivey-way. He sighed, then took the dagger and cut the knot, like they'd told him to. As soon as the cord fell apart in two halves, the goddess started laughing, threw the Scroll up high, as a bright light spread out. As their vision was restored again, the goddess had gone.  
  
Gunn was the first to speak 'Neat!'  
  
'yes...That was fun!' Spike said, 'Did you see her...Wow!'  
  
An angry glare in his direction..Buffy.  
  
the Scroll' Wesley whispered in admiration as he picked up the roll of parchment.  
  
'Why do we need that for, Wesley?' Fred asked  
  
'The Scroll of Archelaos...may contain a way to get us back to our dimension'  
  
'What?! You mean we don't have a way to get back?' Buffy asked  
  
'Yes, we do...we just aren't quite sure it'll work', Willow said, feeling responsible for the worried looks all around  
  
'But it will be okay now..' 


	24. A Mirror

Title: Family  
  
Author: Aset  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry for the delay, I've been busy with a dull task, and exams start pretty soon now, so this will be one of the last chapters in some weeks. Sorry! Last chapter (for now!!!) tomorrow.  
  
Enjoy, and please, do review!  That will cheer me up when I'm studying soiltaxonomy or something :o)  
  
And to all the others who have exams: GOOD LUCK ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
  
  
Chapter 24: A mirror  
  
  
  
'Awtch' they both screamed as the fell on the ground, in the middle of a field;  
  
'Wow, cool!' Dawn exclaimed as she had her first look around, 'Do you think it worked?'  
  
'We are here, aren't we?' Cordy said with a smile, 'now all we have to do is find the others, find Connor and get back home'  
  
'How hard can that be?!' Dawn laughed, then sighed as she looked out over the meadow, which seemed to be reaching far behind the horizon.  
  
***  
  
They had kept walking east for several hours, seeing the landscape change from flat to mountains, from sun and flowers to snow, but they hadn't found Connor. Every time they rested Wesley continued to decipher the Scroll.  
  
'Now how can this Menelaos know how we can get out of here? I'm just wondering…' Xander said, sitting down next to Willow.  
  
'It's Archelaos…another king' Willow said with a smile, 'I don't know… I didn't knew he'd done that'  
  
'What's that for a name anyway … Achelolos?'  
  
'Archelaos…He was a Macedonian king in the 5th century BC. He tried to bring his kingdom closer to the Greek culture'  
  
'Oh...okay'  
  
'He had visions' Wesley said, looking up from his scroll, 'he predicted the coming of Alexander the Fred…well of course not his name, but a great king, who would unite the Greek and the Macedonian empire'  
  
'Cool!'  
  
'I think I know now how we can get back' Wesley said, putting the scroll away in a backpack as everybody got up to continue their journey, Connor was waiting!   
  
***  
  
A large mountain rose in front of them  
  
'The caves' Fred said, looking over at the impressive mass of stone  
  
'Connor's in here?' Angel frowned…and then there was Holtz, still.  
  
'Maybe…we don't know, Angel' Buffy said, as she went to walk next to him, 'Angel...' she said as she touched his shoulder, 'Don't worry, we'll find him'  
  
'I know'  
  
The walk continued in silence until they arrived at a large stela, carved in the rocks.  
  
'What?' they all exclaimed as they saw the markings slightly glow. Angel stepped up and touched them…nothing.  
  
'A stone, all grey in the night of day, A mirror in the night, The warrior will loose his fight.' He read out loud, 'the lover will be gone, as will the son…'  
  
'Angel…' Buffy whispered as they saw the light dimming inside the stone and the letters were all grey again.  
  
'What was that?' Fred asked, still looking at the rock as Gunn put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
'It's…it's about me' Angel established.  
  
'Yeah…But what does it mean?'  
  
'Nancy boy here's in trouble, that's what it means' Spike said  
  
'Spike!' Buffy hissed  
  
'No… Spike's right…' Angel sighed  
  
'Angel, we don't even know what this thing means…' Fred walked up to Angel, hesitated a bit before putting her hand on his arm.  
  
'It says I'll loose Connor, and Cordy' He sighed and walked away from the stone, and his friends. He needed to be alone right now.  
  
***  
  
'It is working, sir' A brown-haired man said to his superior, sitting in a chair.  
  
'Good…' the man said as he turned around to face the man talking to him. It is Holtz.  
  
'The vampire has read the sacred words.'  
  
'So the spell has started… Time to face your worst nightmares, Angelus!' Holtz said, then he began to laugh…  
  
A bit later he asked,' And what about the baby '  
  
'The child is safe in the village. They won't get near him'  
  
'Fine'  
  
***  
  
Fields had changed into forests and mudpools, and back into fields as they'd started their search, while the sun travelled across the sky. They stopped, as the sun was setting, at the edge of a meadow, a little river in their vicinity.  
  
'Cordy?' Dawn asked as she looked over to the young woman, who was staring into the little fire they'd started, a tear caught in her eye, 'What if we don't find them?'  
  
Cordy looked at Dawn, quickly wiping away the tears, 'I…I don't know, Dawnie…' she saw no use in lying to the teenager.  
  
'Do you think they are okay?'  
  
'Yes…yes, I think …I know they are fine'  
  
'How do you know?'  
  
'I had a vision…I saw them all, but Connor'  
  
Dawn got up and went to sit next to Cordelia, placing her hand on hers. Cordy raised her arm, putting it around her shoulder, pulling the girl against her.  
  
'It'll be okay, don't worry'  
  
Silence took over for several minutes.  
  
'Do you know what it's gonna be?' Dawn was first to break the silence  
  
'What?'  
  
'The baby'  
  
'Oh … no! …I'm not that far yet'  
  
'Angel must be thrilled'  
  
'He is…he is'  
  
'Have you thought of a name yet?'  
  
'We haven't got time to think about a name' She said with a laugh  
  
'Sorry'  
  
'It's okay…go to sleep now, we'll need our rest.'  
  
***  
  
They'd continued their journey as the day dawned. After several hours they arrived at something which appeared to be some kind of village. The inhabitants were demons, mostly. It reminded Cordelia a bit of Pylea, but here humans weren't slaves. They had hid themselves in the bushes as they heard a noise…A baby! A human baby, with a demon-surrogate-mother. He was left alone on the grass, in the light.  
  
'Connor?' Cordelia asked as she saw the little baby, sitting on the lawn on a blanket, 'It is you!' Cordy said cheerfully, ' he's grown so much!'  
  
'Is that Connor?' Dawn peeped through the leaves. 'He's so cute!'  
  
'Stay here, I'm gonna get him' Cordelia said as she moved closer to the baby…  
  
A quick look, then the run, taking Connor along.  
  
'Run!' Cordy yelled at Dawn as she saw the demon coming out of the house. They ran back towards the meadow and further on, into the forest, until they had lost their pursuers.  
  
Cordy went to sit down against a tree, Connor in her arms. Finally back together. She placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. Connor started laughing. His mom was back!  
  
***  
  
The others had also walked on, exploring every cave, but with no result. When the sun had set, they'd settled down at the entrance of a cave. It didn't take long before everyone was fast asleep; Buffy in Spike's arms, Fred in Gunn's. Willow had found safety in Xander's company, Wesley, in a corner, alone. At the opposite corner, Angel, against a rock, also asleep. They were all exhausted.  
  
A little noise, growing in strength, woke Angel from his sleep. It sounded like a child's cry.  
  
'Connor' he whispered, still at the edge of awakening.  
  
Another cry…a baby calling out for his father  
  
'Connor!' he was awake now, completely as he got out of the cave, moving towards the cries as fast as he could.  
  
***  
  
'Connor!' he said as he ran up to the crying bundle of rags. As he scooped it up into his arms, the cherubs' face of the child was revealed to him.  
  
'Connor!' he whispered as he recognised the face of the child in his arms. A tear ran down his cheeks. Connor had stopped crying as he was being rocked in his father's arms, safe again. As the others awoke silently they laid eyes upon a sweet, almost unreal view; Angel, with a baby, gently humming a lullaby as he cradled the child in his arms… Connor!'  
  
***  
  
The morning sun was already shining bright, waking up the creatures living underneath it. Angel hadn't slept; he couldn't. All he could do was look at his refound miracle, holding his little hands…  
  
The others had shared his joy until sleep had taken over again. As the sun rose, Angel's worries grew. Connor had grown a fever during the night, and his cool skin could cool the child's feverish body down for just a little while. He wanted to wake his friends, but the sun had already done that for him.  
  
'Good morning' Buffy said cheerfully as she got up, quickly placing a kiss on Spike's cheek, causing him to grumble as he woke up.  
  
The others also awoke, mumbling 'mornings' to each other.  
  
'He's sick' Angel said, his eyes never leaving his son.  
  
'What?' Fred asked, walking over to the baby, feeling the heath coming of the child's forehead.  
  
'Fever'  
  
***  
  
A/N: slightly confused? Don't worry, it'll get better later on…. (hehe)  
  
Tnx to Horus!  For reading and reviewing and correcting my stupid mistakes ( :oS ) 


	25. Our Farewell?

Title : Family  
  
Author : Aset  
  
  
  
A/N : so…here we are ; the last chapter before the holidays (finally) begin ! ! ! Enjoy ! ! and to all of you still at school : best of luck with the exams ! !  
  
  
  
  
  
As the hours fled by, life slowly drained from the little baby's body. He was dying, and there was nothing to be done. Xander had gone back to where the snow was, taking some of the frozen stuff with him, but Connor's fever wouldn't fall. Willow, Wesley and Fred tried, but failed. All they could do was stand there and watch him die in his father's arms.  
  
Angel sighed and looked at his friends, as tears slowly started to fill his eyes. 'I…Can we be…alone ?' He asked. No matter how much these people were close to him, heck they were his family, he felt this should be a private moment. His last moment with his son.  
  
The boy's heartbeat was faint, and breathing also troubled him. It won't be long…  
  
'sure.' Wesley said, understanding, as he left the cave, followed by the others. Outside they allowed themselves to let their tears run freely.  
  
Inside the cave, Angel had started crying too, in silence, as he softly sung a lullaby for his son ; the child didn't respond anymore. He softly placed a kiss on the forehead.  
  
'I'm so sorry Connor !…we should've came here sooner, but we couldn't…I love you ! And now you're back here, and I'm loosing you again ' Angel said in a voice thick with emotion. He still couldn't really believe this was happening, not again. He had accepted Connor was gone, but now he got his son back, he didn't want to loose him again. And he grieved again.  
  
  
  
Gunn took Fred's hand and let her away from the cave.  
  
'She shouldn't be there' he thought.  
  
They walked away into the forest, there they stopped, sitting down against a tree. Fred went to lay down against Gunn's chest, sobbing. It was awful, loosing the boy again, seeing Angel's pain once more.  
  
'What's that ?' Fred asked through her tears. She'd heard a noise coming from behind the bush. It was like someone was breathing heavily.  
  
'I'll check it out' Gunn said, hearing it too, 'stay here'  
  
Fred nodded as Gunn got up, 'Charles…be careful'  
  
'I will'  
  
He looked behind the bush. A form of a woman, covered in blood ; He could still see her breathing, she was still alive;  He went to sit down next to the woman, carefully turning her over, so he could see her head. He gasped as he saw het woman's face  
  
'Cordy !' he yelled.  
  
She opened her eyes and whispered 'Gunn' ; she had trouble breathing.  
  
'Cordelia ? How did you get here ? What happened ?'  
  
'A demon' she managed to say  
  
He saw a large, and deep cut in her heft side, blood pouring out of it continuously.  
  
'Sssht' he said, 'don't talk'. He lifted her up, carrying her in the direction of the cave.  
  
***  
  
The battle against death had been short. the baby was weak, no imunesystem left to fight.  
  
They had buried the child near the cave, every body in rears ; angel had stopped crying ; he looked at the now-closed pit where the body of his son now lay ;  
  
'Angel..' Buffy said, approaching him, 'I'm sorry'  
  
he remained silent ; didn't even look at her.  
  
Buffy stepped away, as did the rest, giving Angel the chance to say goodbye to his son alone.  
  
Then they heard Fred yelling at them in the distance. As they saw Fred and Gunn approach, they also saw Gunn was carrying something… a woman.  
  
'Cordelia !' Xander exclaimed in horror as he recognised the bleeding figure.  
  
'I thought they stayed at home ? !' Spike said  
  
'What happened ?'  
  
'Where's Dawn ?' Buffy asked  
  
'How did you get here ?'  
  
'They followed us here !' Fred said, helping Guinn as he put Cordy down on the ground. She moaned in pain.  
  
'Where's Dawn ?' Buffy asked again  
  
'I don't know' Cordy whispered. Talking was getting more and more difficult ; 'Angel ?' she asked, wanting him with her, hold her, cradle her, love her. She felt dizzy, she had already lost a lot of blood, and she felt life slowly leave her as the blood kept pouring out of the wound.  
  
'He's …he's over there' Willow said, pointing in the direction of the grave, and the grieving father.  
  
'I'll get him' Spike said  
  
Angel rushed to her side, cradling her in his arms; she saw he had been crying, and she knew now... Connor.  
  
'It's okay, Cordy. I'm here…You'll be fine now' his voice was still soar from crying.  
  
'No' she whispered as he placed gentle kisses on her hair  
  
'Angel, I'm dying'  
  
' no, Cordy, no! You…You can't…Not you too'  
  
'I love you, Angel' she said, then she went limp in his arms.  
  
Angel didn't stop cradling her, although he felt she'd stopped breathing; and he could no longer hear a heartbeat.  
  
'She's gone' he said as tears started running down his cheeks again. He pulled her lifeless body closer to his, not wanting to let go, 'I love you too' he whispered in her hair through his tears…  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N : ok, stop crying now everybody ! ! ! Little note from the author for those of you still in front of your screens whiping away those tears, and little spoiler for the next chapters for those of you who want to read it…  
  
So, Devilgirl8604 , don't panick yet ! ! !  
  
****spoiler is following ****** t*h*I*n*k *a*b*o*u*t*w*h*a*t*H*o*l*t*z*s*a*I*d**************  
  
Now, goodbye then and cu all in about a month ! ! !  
  
Don't forget to review ! ! ! !  
  
And good luck to all of you with the exams ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 


	26. send the Arklen

Title: Family  
  
Author: Aset  
  
  
  
A/N: okay, true, that was a bit too cruel, leaving you all hanging there.... (bit of evil laughter... hehe) Sorry!!! I couldn't take it myself!  
  
Here's a little something (I know it's short, but I wrote it in between my studytime... And then there is my mom...you know how it goes...study, study, study..)  
  
So enjoy and I'll try to post something else ASAP!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 26  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, gently waking up as the first beams of sunlight caressed her body and her face. She wasn't the only one fighting against leaving her dreams behind. She heard the baby in her arms awake, and silently started to cry. The other body next to her stirred too.  
  
'Cordy?' Dawn whispered, 'are you awake?'  
  
'Mmmm' she mumbled, lifting Connor up. The baby stopped crying slowly as Cordy cradled him in her arms.  
  
'Do you think they followed us?'  
  
'No...but we have to move on. I'll guess they'll start looking for us pretty soon.'  
  
'How's the baby?'  
  
'Fine...I hope...We must find some food'  
  
Dawn sighed as she got up, taking Connor from Cordelia. The baby giggled  
  
'He looks a bit like Angel...except for the laughing then'  
  
Cordelia laughed as she also got up, 'Yes...he's a little angel' she said as they started to move.  
  
Up high in the trees, two yellow eyes looked at the three humans leaving...  
  
***  
  
'Master, it worked' A small, ugly goblin said to the man in the chair, it was Holtz.  
  
'So Angel read it out loud?'  
  
'Yes Master' the goblin said as he made a bow.  
  
Holtz started to laugh, thinking about the spell Angel had cast out over himself...his worst nightmares were coming true..love would die! Angel will finally pay!  
  
'But, Master, what about the baby?'  
  
'Connor?'  
  
'Those two girls have taken him'  
  
'They won't be getting far... Klyon has released the Arklen'  
  
'The Arklen!' The goblin said in a voice that was filled with fear as he silently left the room, leaving Holtz behind in the darkness.  
  
***  
  
It had started to rain. Thick drops of water mingling with the blood, colouring the soil darkbrown. It washed away the dirt, but the pain stayed. Angel didn't move, he continued caressing Cordy's face as he rocked her in his arms. 'Not you too' he whispered continuously 'I love you'.  
  
The others stood there on the sidelines, watching, crying. Still not really getting what all happened that day. Finding Connor, losing him, then losing Cordy too, and Dawn missing.  
  
Xander stood there, holding Willow's hand as comfort, and looked at the dead body of his ex-girlfriend and thought back of the time when she fell through the stairs, after she'd seen him and Willow kiss, and the aching saw almost the same. He'd thought she'd died back then too, only now it was for real. And although he'd been with Anya all this time, Cordelia still captured a special place in his heart.  
  
Buffy was the first to talk. She stepped up to Angel, putted a hand on his shoulder  
  
'Angel...we need to go' she said, her voice a mere whisper. She was mourning too. She had never been really fond of Cordelia, but she'd become some sort of friend during the years, and now she had grown to respect her a bit.  
  
'No' he said, looking up to her with his eyes, tears still running down his cheeks, mixing with the rain, 'I can't leave them, Buffy'  
  
'Angel...' she sighed, not knowing what to say, 'She's dead'  
  
'No...No!' Angel started crying again, finally getting out of his daze, looking at the dead body in his arms. His Cordy.  
  
'I'm sorry, Angel' Buffy knelt down besides him. Her words had been harsh, and she'd realised it the moment she'd spoken them, but it was too late to take it back.  
  
'Why, Buffy? Why are they taking them away from me?' Angel looked at her, pain was to be read in his eyes. But she remained silent. She was searching for that answer herself. As did everybody else.  
  
***  
  
They had stopped at a river, had a few drinks, and then moved on. Cordy sensed they were being followed, but she didn't say it. She didn't want to worry Dawn. They'd got Connor to drink some water too. It was the only thing they could find. After some time the landscape changed. They left the green grass behind and welcomed the hard solid rocks.  
  
'How do we know we're going the right way?' Dawn asked  
  
'We don't. But any way is better then staying behind and waiting for them to find us.'  
  
'Where would Buffy and the other be?'  
  
'I don't know Dawn, but I feel we're going to be okay. They're fine'  
  
'How do you know?'  
  
'I can sense it' Cordy said as she looked at the girl.  
  
After Dawn had given her a non-understanding look, and Cordy had answered 'Demonic, remember?' they'd continued their little trip in silence. As they climbed higher, it started to rain. Dawn hurried into a cave, followed by Cordy, and Connor in her arms.  
  
'Now what do we do?'  
  
***  
  
A/N: it's not much but it's something! And thank you for the reviews!!!!!  
  
CU all hopefully soon!!!  
  
(o: Aset :o) 


	27. Who Died?

Title : Family  
  
Author : Aset  
  
A/N : Yes, I know ! And sorry ! Guess my mind was still too filled with Byzantine Art and other crap that I also forgot to turn on the spelling- check. But you're right, bèta is needed (and asked for too), so is someone wants to volunteer ? …  
  
It was dark in the cave, dark and damp. Cordy knew they'd get lost in the galleries wasn't it for the holes in the ceiling, letting in a little light, enough to see their feet. It was like someone had made them, especially for that. Cordy thought back of one of their family-holidays, when her dad absolutely wanted to do some speology. When their guide had ordered them to shut of the lights, the darkness had been intense. It wasn't like the scary darkness there is when you're little and you have to cross that spooky hall all alone in the middle of the night, monsters looking at you from behind every corner. No, it had been the blackest black she'd ever seen and it was calm and serene. And although they were in the middle of a cave, the darkness made it seem like she was in the middle of a large field. She hadn't been scared then, but now she was.  
  
'Cordy ?' Dawn asked, her voice a bit dimmed like she was scared of the dark too.  
  
'Yes ?'  
  
'I think I see a light over there'  
  
'It's probably just another hole.'Cordelia answered without even looking. It was about the forth time Dawn said she saw light in the distance, and in a way Cordy had given up hope.  
  
'No..over there'  
  
'Dawn..oh my god ! You're right !' she said as she looked. It was a bright light..daylight-bright !  
  
***  
  
Holtz was staring out the window. He watched as the sun proceeded her dayly tour around the horizon. He watched the clouds move over the flowered meadow in front of the castle as he thought of his plan… It wasn't such a big deal those girls had the boy. The boy didn't really mean anything to him. The only thing that mattered was that Angelus would pay, soul or no soul. After arriving in the dimension, he had given the child to a woman in a local village. He himself had a higher purpose…to rule in the abandoned castle. He smiled as he saw the Arklen leave their prisons. It were the most horrible creatures he'd ever seen, except for vampires then.  
  
The Arklen were set to kill the foreigners and bring him back the boy. They wouldn't fail He watched as the two creatures ran across the meadow, to end up flying. 'Fluttering' he thought, 'almost as gracious as a butterfly on a sunny summersday'.  
  
'Master' The goblin said as he entered  
  
'What ? !' he didn't like to be disturbed again.  
  
'They've entered The Caves'  
  
'Who ?'  
  
'The Human Girls and the Miraclechild'  
  
'The Caves, huh ?' Holtz said, turning back to the window,' Then let them. The night is coming soon…and we all know how the caves are at night…The Arklen will find them'  
  
'Yes master' The goblin said as he closed the door behind him, leaving his Master alone again in his throne-room.  
  
***  
  
'Poor Angel' Willow said as she went to sit down.  
  
They had all returned back into the cave, the rain was pouring out, but still Angel had refused to look for shelter. He wanted to say goodbye.  
  
'I still can't believe she's dead' Xander sighed.  
  
'No…And Connor'  
  
It all seemed so unreal to them. The other dimension, seeing Angel in so much pain, loosing Cordelia,…  
  
They all became silent again, until a cry behind them all woke them from their trances.  
  
'Buffy !' a young girl's voice yelled  
  
'Dawn ? !'  
  
'My, aren't you guys the most glum bunch I've ever seen ! Who died ?' They all looked into the cave, seeing Dawn run into Buffy's arms, both near tears. Behind her, they saw Cordelia, and Connor. Well and alive  
  
'Cordelia ? !'  
  
***  
  
A/N : I know : short and blahblah… It's just I've got this crappy exam tomorrow and this is a really good anti-stess thing ! ! ! ! Enjoy ! ! ! 


	28. Here, Now and For All Eternity

Title : Family  
  
Author : Aset  
  
A/N : Thank you for the reviews ! ! !  
  
And a special thank you to Horus (BC) ! ! I appreciate it very much, and my thoughts will be with you on Saturday, when I'm at home (hihi ! ! Greece and Rome :oS ). Good luck with Art History ! !  
  
And to all the others good luck too of course, and enjoy ! ! !  
  
Aset, desperately needing a holiday !  
  
  
  
Chapter 28 : Now And For Eternity  
  
'No, it can't be !'  
  
'Cordelia ? !'  
  
'Yes ?' Cordy looked at her friends. - What's up with them ? - She thought. - Am I so dirty ? - Then she looked down to her clothes. They were a bit raffled and yes, dirty too, of course !  
  
'Are you… ?' Gunn stepped up to her.  
  
'Yeah, we're fine…Although I think Connor really needs a new diaper !'  
  
Fred started laughing and got up to hug Cordy and Connor. Gunn and Wesley quickly followed, the latter close to tears. Connor was fine !  
  
'I'm fine, Buffy !' Dawn said as she broke free out of her sister's embrace. Spike was now by her side too. All still seemed a bit worried.  
  
The hugging continued, and Dawn and Cordy told them what had happened to them. And how they got there in the first place. Buffy was a bit angry, but in a way she understood.  
  
'If you and the child are here…then who's that out there ?' Willow said after a while, looking outside.  
  
'Who ? What ?' Cordy asked, stepping out of the cave and into the open air. It had stopped raining, 'Where's Angel ?'  
  
'There…Cordy…'Xander had stepped up behind her. He sighed. They hadn't explained their story completely. They left out the we-found-Connor-and- then-he-died-and-so-did-you-part out. They had been too happy to think about that, 'We…uhm…Angel…he's still out there!'  
  
The others kept quiet.  
  
'Why ? What's going on ?'  
  
'We found you dead', Fred explained.  
  
'You what ?'  
  
'We found you, and then you died.'  
  
Cordy swallowed. Slowly the words got to her… - So that's why they all looked at me like that ! - She thought, a little smile appearing on her lips.  
  
'And Angel…'  
  
'Is out there mourning over you and Connor.'  
  
'Oh my…'  
  
***  
  
It had stopped raining, although the water still fell from his wet hair, making it's way down his face, mingling with the tears. The water dripped from his soaked clothes. He didn't mind. He didn't look up to the sky to see the sun reappear for the last time today. Soon she would disappear behind the mountains. He didn't care. His eyes rested on Cordelia's lifeless body in his arms. She was cold, like him. But her mouth, her skin,… it all seemed so alive, so fresh. He sighed. 'I'm so sorry, Cordy. I…I never wanted this to happen…First Connor, and now you…' He placed his hand on her abdomen '…and the child…our child Cordy…I'm so sorry!'  
  
***  
  
She saw him, squat down, a woman in his arms. He was crying, she saw his body shake with every sob.  
  
'Angel', she whispered, a tear escaping her eye. It was her own corpse he was holding, cradling. He didn't see her, he only had eye for her dead body in his arms. As she got closer, she could hear him talk…  
  
'A large house, you would've liked it…and a large garden filled with flowers. Oh Cordy, I would've built us a castle if you wanted me to do that! I've dreamt about that, you know. Me and you, sitting underneath a weeping willow, looking out over the lawn, and the pond with beautiful swans…And the children out there playing in the sun, singing…' Angel sighed again, ' Guess I can stop dreaming now…I love you, Cordelia. I know you've always doubted it a little and I know if you were here now alive, you would start to deny that, but deep down, you know it's true. You've always had your doubts. You thought I still loved her. And I do. I still love Buffy, but I love you too. Buffy is my past, and she has captured a special place in my heart. And until I started to know you better, I thought I could never love anybody else. You've opened my eyes, and my heart. And I loved you, Cordy, more than I've ever loved anybody before. You were…are…my true love. And I will never forget you…' Angel stopped and wiped away a tear with the palm of his hand, before placing a kiss upon the body's forehead., 'I love you, Cordelia Chase, here, now and for eternity!' Then he broke down, letting the tears run freely once more.  
  
Cordelia didn't know what to do. She was crying. His words had been truthful and honest, and had really moved her. And she couldn't stand the sight of Angel in so much pain any longer. She stepped up to him, but he didn't move. Probably he didn't even hear her. She touched his shoulder and whispered his name…  
  
***  
  
'Angel' He heard a voice calling out for him. It sounded familiar, and it hurt deeply. A dazed look behind him, hoping for the impossible, although he knew it couldn't be. She was dead, he was holding her lifeless body in his arms…but there she was, right next to him, crying and smiling at once.  
  
'Co…Cordy ?' he said through his tears…- No this can't be…it's her ghost…it's not true… - He thought  
  
'Yes, it's me Angel!' She said as she knelt down next to him, wiping away his tears with her hands… 'It's really me!'  
  
'But…'  
  
'I'm alive ! Connor and Dawn are fine too !'  
  
'Connor ?'  
  
'Angel…' She sighed, then kissed him.  
  
And as their lips met the body in Angel's arms faded away…  
  
Both hands free now, he hugged her, held her very tight, and deepened the kiss. She was real, alive and his. The mourning tears were replaced by tears of joy. He broke free and smiled at her, caressing her cheek with his hand.  
  
'I thought I'd lost you…'  
  
'I'm here, right ?' She looked into his beautiful eyes, only to see the love in there, love and joy, 'I love you, Angel !'  
  
'I love you too !'  
  
***  
  
Inside the castle Holtz was cursing. In his rage of anger he crushed the vase on the boudoir, the china on the table and everything breakable in reach. Now he was furious.  
  
'This can't be !' He yelled. The spell had been broken, Angel had his son back, and the girls…  
  
'I'm sorry, Master ! …The Arklen…', a man in a corner of the room said. He was all dressed in black, holding a crystal ball in his hands.  
  
'The Arklen can't do anything ! They should've killed them !'  
  
'They will, Master.'  
  
'Klyon, why was the spell broken ?'  
  
'They kissed, Master.'  
  
Another vase cluttered to the ground.  
  
'Master…'  
  
'Klyon, make sure they don't leave ! …And don't let the Arklen fail on their murderous task ! Cause if they do, I'll make sure you won't be able to use that ball anymore…No, you wouldn't have hands to hold it, eyes to see…No, you wouldn't even have a head left !'  
  
The warlock swallowed. 'I won't fail, Master !' He said before leaving  
  
'You'd better not', Holtz said, breaking another cup. Then he sighed and sat down on his throne. 'So, Angel, you're smarter than I thought.'  
  
*********************************** 


	29. Revenge At Last?

Title : Family  
Author : Aset  
  
  
Chapter 29 :  
  
Night had fallen quickly and fatigue had taken all of them very quickly. They had taken shelter in the entrance of the cave and had a fire in the middle to keep them warm. In the silence of the night four eyes stared at each other in the darkness; Angel, resting against the cold rocks of the cave, holding Cordelia and Connor, and Spike, at the opposite end, holding a sleeping Buffy in his arms. Angel smiled a bit as he felt Cordy stir, turn a bit and then continued her silent rhythmic snoring. Spike let out a chuckle. He'd never thought of Angel as a family-man.  
'What ?' Angel glared at the blonde vampire.  
'Nothing...What ? I'm not allowed to chuckle anymore ?'  
'You laughed at me !'  
'So ? So did you !'  
'So ?'  
'What ?' A sleepy voice asked. It was Cordelia, now sitting up straight, looking into Angel's loving eyes.  
'See !' Angel said with a little growl in his voice, 'You woke her up'  
Cordy looked at the two vampires, then stretched out to give Angel a little kiss on his cheek, followed by a sigh.  
'I did not !'  
'Did so ! You laughed !'  
'You did so first, poof !' Spike glanced triumphantly at his grandsire.  
'Guys !' Cordelia hissed, 'You're such babies !'  
Angel looked at her, giving her a sweet, but perfect I-didn't-mean-to-I'm-innocent-I-love-you-face. He tried to give her a little kiss, but she pulled away a bit, and went to lay down again. 'Goodnight !' she said, ending all discussion.  
'We're sorry.'  
'We'll be good.' Both said as Cordelia snuggled up against Angel's chest, causing him to purr. Angel smiled as he felt her body gently relax again, softly tumbling in a peaceful slumber. His family was back together.  
  
***  
  
It had started to dawn, the blue sun rose, waking up the creatures living underneath its life-giving light and warmth. But it wasn't the light that woke our friends. It was a howl, an unnaturally sounding, scary howl.  
'What's that ?' They asked as they got up, hearing the sound approaching.  
'It's like ... oh God !' Cordy said as she looked outside, just like the rest, seeing two horrible creatures flying in their direction with an enormous speed.  
'Run !' As they ran for shelter further into the caves, Wesley suddenly said, 'That man was right. We should get back to the darkness, it's safe there'  
'What ?'  
'The District of Night, it's safe.' Angel nodded, knowing Wes was right. It was in the Light they'd found the girls, Cordy and Connor but it was also in that same Light they'd made him believe he'd lost his family, and where these creatures were, probably trying to kill them.  
'We have to go back', Angel let out an unnecessary sigh as he turned around.  
'Angel!' Cordelia pulled at his arm, 'We can't go back there with those things still out there !'  
'Then we'll wait', he said as he went to sit down on the ground. The others stared at him, too surprised to say something. Only Cordelia wasn't lost for words.  
'Wait ? Wait for what Angel ? Wait until these things come after us ? Or send something else to kill us ? Or just wait until we starve to death in here ?', she stopped to catch her breath. 'If those things were summoned to kill us, they won't just leave, Angel !'  
'I think the cheerleader is right, poof !', Spike said looking at Cordelia. She wasn't just the dumb looks he took her for. No, on the contrary, she was good looks with brains.  
'What about a spell or so ? Or ... or that scroll ?'  
' Can't we just go back home now ?' Xander looked hopefully at Willow, 'I mean, we've got Cordelia and the baby...'  
'It's Holtz', Angel suddenly said before Willow could reply.  
'Holtz ?' Buffy frowned. 'Who is he ?'  
'An old 'friend' of Angel. He's the one who brought Connor here', Cordy explained in a soft voice.  
'He summoned those beasts', Angel didn't look up, 'We can't leave !'  
'What do you mean ?'  
'He won't let us leave', Cordy answered in Angel's place, kneeling down beside her love, taking Connor from him.  
'That's right !', a familiar voice behind them said. It was Holtz accompanied by his wizard and an army of gnomes.  
  
*** 


	30. home sweet home

Title : Family  
  
Author : Aset  
  
  
  
Chapter 30:  
  
'Hello Angelus' Holtz said, stepping up to Angel,'Good to see you again' He said with a smile  
  
'Too bad I can't say the same thing' Angel said, pushing Cordelia and Connor back.  
  
Dawn quietly walked backwards towards the other end of the cave, but Holtz had seen it.  
  
'I wouldn't do that if I were you, girl. The Arklen are still out there'  
  
'What do you want, Holtz?' Angel asked in a harsh voice.  
  
'Well, I was about to ask for the kid, but then again, I could always kill you...But that would be too easy, wouldn't it?'  
  
'You can always try...' Angel said, looking Holtz right into the eyes. Holtz started laughing,  
  
'Angel.' Cordelia stepped up to him, placing a hand on his arm, trying to bring him to reason.  
  
'Cordy, get back'  
  
'I won't let you get hurt'  
  
'She's a brave one' Holtz said as she stepped up to Cordelia, who didn't back off, but looked Holtz in the eye, 'I can see why you've fallen for her, Angelus'  
  
'Leave her out of this'  
  
'I think she's already quite involved.' Holtz said as he let his hand rest on Cordelia's belly.  
  
'Angel growled as he went in gameface. He didn't want her to get hurt, and he didn't want him to touch them.  
  
'Let her be, Holtz' he said again in a deep voice. Spike joined Angel, also in his Vamp-form, standing next to his grandsire.  
  
'Oh, two Vamps. more kills.' Holtz laughed beneath his words. This was going to be the revenge he dreamt of. He was too late to kill Darla, but he would kill Angelus and his grandchilde. The humans, he wasn't certain what to do with them yet. He looked back to the girls and smiled. This was looking really good. In the back, Willow was thinking. Her eyes growing dark as she started her spell...  
  
This was going to be the revenge...  
  
A bright light flashed through the cave. when it had faded, it revealed an empty cave. Holtz cursed, and in his anger he ran his sword through the wizard, standing behind him, clueless about what had just happened.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Darkness surrounded them, until a little lightball appeared.  
  
'We're back in Night!' Wesley said happily.  
  
'Great job, Willow!' Dawn complimented her friend, smiling.  
  
Cordelia hugged Angel, happy they were safe, although the vampire wasn't that enthusiastic. He'd loved to take Holtz out, but he knew that had been in vain, with the army of goblins, and Willow had in fact saved all of them. They went to sit down near the river, as Wesley took out the Scroll.  
  
'Only a quick look, then we can head back'  
  
'What? Is the scroll gonna disappear once we get back home?' Cordy asked in her bitchy voice, although she didn't wanted it to sound that way. She was tired, and worried about Angel, and Connor. The baby needed his special milk, and Angel... well, she just didn't like it he went all broody again.  
  
'No, we need some formula in here to get us back home... unless you want to stay here?' Wesley sighed as he looked down again, assisting Willow and Fred in the reading.  
  
Buffy went to sit next to Spike against the trunk of a tree. 'I never thought I'd say this, but I'll be happy when we get back to Sunnydale'  
  
Spike smiled and nodded, 'Me too. Not that I didn't enjoy my quality time with Peaches here, but when he's all lost in thoughts, all dark and broody...' Spike said, teasing Angel, who was sitting in front of them, holding Connor.  
  
Angel looked up, but didn't say a word. Cordy sighed as she went to sit down next to him, taking Connor. 'I just wonder... how come he's all bright and smiling' She said, looking down at Connor, 'and you can be so dark and broody. I thought father and son were alike?' Cordy faced Angel, seeing sadness in his eyes  
  
'I should've killed him'  
  
'That wouldn't have solved anything'  
  
'Or he just should've killed me.. He had the right'  
  
'And why should he have the right?'  
  
'I murdered his family' Angel stated, looking down again. Cordy was speechless for a moment. She knew what Angelus had done to Holtz's family, and yes, that had been wrong, and it hurt her deeply to see Angel suffer like that;  
  
'No, that wasn't you'  
  
'Yes, it was me, Cordy'  
  
'Cordelia is right, Angel... that wasn't you' Buffy was helping out now. A brief moment she recalled Christmas 1999, when it had started to snow...Angel had been all broody then too, wanting to kill himself...she didn't want that to happen, not then when she loved him with all her heart, but knew it mustn't be, and not now, when she still loved him, even though she was with Spike and he was with Cordy. This was Angel, her first love, and a good friend.  
  
'Okay, go back then and get yourself killed, but what about Connor then?...And what about our baby?...What about me?' Cordy felt she wasn't getting anywhere with he 'it's not you' -technique so she decided a different approach. She knew how much family meant to him.  
  
Angel didn't say anything, just looked up to her, tears in his eyes. This took Spike by surprise. He never imagined his grandsire crying. He'd seen him in love, with Darla, with Buffy and now with Cordelia, but never seen him cry like this. Buffy looked away for a moment. Cordy didn't. She gave Spike the baby, got closer to Angel, and pulled him into an embrace.  
  
'It's been a long time, Angel. And he's had his revenge. True, it's horrible what Angelus and Darla had done back in the days to his family, but it wasn't you. You've been punished enough now, Angel. He's taken away Connor, he made you believe we died, and he's hunted us a while. But it's over now, and we're gonna go home. So stop blaming yourself!'  
  
'I'm sorry' Angel said, breaking free from the embrace, cupping her face with his hands after he brushed away a strand of hair, hanging in her face. Then he brought is face closer to hers, and their lips met in a soft embrace.  
  
*-*-*  
  
A couple hours later they were all standing back in the Hyperion. Wesley, Fred and Willow had deciphered the scroll, and said the magic words that had got them all back to the home-dimension. Connor was fast asleep in his crib, Dawn standing next to him, watching him sleep, waiting 'till the others were through talking so they could all return home. Fred and Gunn had gone off to Gunn's place; Willow, Wesley and Xander were sitting on the couch, joined by Angel and Spike. Nobody really knew what to say, and since everybody was waiting for someone else to say something, it remained awfully quiet.  
  
Buffy and Cordy had gone into the kitchen, in need of some privacy to talk. It was weird, but both agreed on having a little chat.  
  
'So.'  
  
'So.' both said, not really knowing how to start. It was awkward, finding Cordelia speechless.  
  
'Look, I know we haven't always got along.' Cordelia started out.  
  
'I want to sort out the differences.'Buffy began.  
  
Both started laughing, then the little 'you first' discussion began. Finally Cordelia took a deep breath; 'I know we haven't always got along in the past, but I want things to be ok between us now.' Buffy nodded,' and.I hope. we can be. like friends one day too.'  
  
Buffy gave her a little smile, and she was still amazed by the new Cordy. Angel hadn't really mentioned her in their phone-talks, or when he'd come to visit her when her mom had died, or when she'd come back from the dead. She'd seen Cordelia the few times she'd came to visit, when she was in LA with her dad. And she'd still been the same.  
  
'Yeah, me too.' Buffy said, but she knew they were both avoiding the subject why they came in there to talk in the first place.Angel.  
  
'Look, Cordelia. About Angel, you don't have anything to worry about' she said, 'Him and me is over. I've got Spike now. And Angel loves you.'  
  
'Thanks' Cordy said, giving the Slayer a sincere smile.  
  
They then were interrupted by Xander, who knocked politely at the door.  
  
'Had to get some milk.' He said, entering the kitchen. Relief on Cordy and Buffy's faces. Neither of them knew what to say anymore. The most important thing was said. 'He's all yours'.  
  
Cordy stepped up, making Connor's bottle. She was surprised it was Xander who came to get the child's food. Buffy left the kitchen, leaving Cordy and Xander alone.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Angel was standing by the crib, watching how Connor played with the rattle Cordy had bought him in Mexico. He smiled, having his family back together and safe.  
  
'Angel.' a voice behind him said. It was Wesley.  
  
'What do you want?'  
  
'Just to talk to you'  
  
Angel could smell his fear. Wesley was really afraid of him. They hadn't really talked in the other dimension, only the bare necessities were said between them, and both had been avoiding each other.  
  
'Then talk' Angel was brief. He knew what Wesley wanted. He wanted to say he's sorry, wanted forgiveness. He wanted to tell his side of the story, but Angel already knew that one. How Wesley deciphered the words, 'the father will kill the son', and he tried to bring Connor to safety. He failed, and Angel had lost his son.  
  
'I want to say I'm sorry. And I hope you understand.'  
  
'I do' Angel interrupted him, 'And I'll forgive you.'  
  
Wesley looked at him, surprised.  
  
'But I don't trust you.'  
  
Wesley nodded, happily, then left. He knew the conversation was finished. And he knew this was already a lot. Angel was prepared to give him a second chance, but it would need time. He still felt guilt for endangering them all by going to the other dimension. He felt it was his fault. He was the one who had taken Connor away, but the child was back now, and safe. He could start living himself, and learned to accept.  
  
*-*-*  
  
'You're already a trained mom' Xander said, sitting on the table, watching how Cordy warmed the milk. Cordelia turned around, and smiled.  
  
'They're lucky to have you'  
  
'No, I'm lucky to have them'  
  
'So. when's the baby due?'  
  
'Still 6 months to go. why, are you volunteering to be a godfather?'  
  
Xander smiled.  
  
'I'll talk to Angel about it' she smiled. 'You and Buffy for this baby, Fred and Gunn for Connor.' She said, mostly to herself as she took the bottle, checked the temperature and then left the kitchen, leaving a smiling Xander behind.  
  
  
  
*-*-* A couple of hours later *-*-*  
  
It was quiet at the Hyperion. Wesley had returned to his apartment, Connor was sleeping and the Scoobies had returned too. Cordy and Angel were on the couch, holding each other, enjoying each other's presence.  
  
'So, you've talked to Buffy?' Angel asked out of curiosity  
  
'Uhu'  
  
'So.'  
  
'What so?'  
  
'Nothing, I just want to know what.'  
  
'She said you're all mine, that I've got nothing to worry about and good luck with the babies'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
Cordy let out a laugh, then hugged him  
  
'That's about the same thing Spike said' he whispered  
  
'What? That you're all mine?' she laughed  
  
'No, about the baby, and us'  
  
She poked him between his ribs 'Au! What was that for?'  
  
'You know, I'm gonna miss them'  
  
Angel's turn to smile. Cordy who's gonna miss the Scoobies? What has happened???  
  
'We could invite them over from time to time' Angel said, placing a soft kiss on her hair. She sighed. 'That'd be nice' She said, before she snuggled herself even better against him, dozing of in a peaceful sleep.  
  
*-¨°¨-*-¨°¨-*  
  
A/N: okay, first sorry for any mistakes in the text. Then a thank you to Horus! And to the ones who send me the 'Great story'-mails and the reviews! That really cheers me up ;o)  
  
Then I'd also like to apologise for mistakes in the timeline. I hadn't seen season 6 of Buffy when I started this story. But to be completely correct the story takes place right after Xander left Anya, Tara and Willow just broke up (she's not all-dark and powerful yet, and Amy isn't in it too)  
  
There, hope that solves some problems.  
  
There's still an epilogue, so keep on reading (and reviewing ;o) )  
  
Greetings,  
  
Aset 


	31. Epilogue

Title: Family  
  
Author : Aset  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
EPILOGUE --------------------  
  
Angel looked over the sleeping beauty in his bed. Cordelia had fallen asleep about an hour ago, finally resting. He knew she should get to the hospital, but she didn't want to. She had had the baby here, in their bedroom, assisted by a midwife, Fred and with Angel by her side, being all overprotective. Finally the baby was born, all beautiful and healthy. It was a girl. Nameless for the moment. They had thought of names, but hadn't decided yet. Angel walked over to the two cribs in the room. Connor was fast asleep, as was his new-born daughter, all pinkish and beautiful. He looked at the little girl, which was already a little clone of her mother. As he made sure they were all fine, and asleep, he called Fred to look after them, and went downstairs, phoning Sunnydale with the happy news.  
  
Angel smiled as he walked down the stairs. He felt happy, almost completely happy. He phoned Buffy, letting their friends know, and even called the penitentiary to let Cordy's parents know. Right after he'd put the phone down, there was a knock on the door. Nobody entered. Angel opened the door, but there was no one there, only a little box. He picked it up ; 'a present for the little beauty' was written on it. Angel gave a shrug and took it with him to the room.  
  
*-*-*  
  
As she woke up, she looked right into his loving eyes. He was still worried, she could tell, but she was fine. Still a bit sore, but fine. And so was the baby. He placed the little angel in her arms without she'd asked for it. He just knew. They remained silent, both just smiled, enjoying the moment  
  
'We have got a present' Angel finally said, taking the baby from her, handing her the box.  
  
'From whom ?'  
  
'I have no idea. open it'  
  
He didn't have to say that twice. Cordy had it opened in no time, revealing a beautiful little dress for the baby-girl, a little toy with the note 'For little Connor' and then a letter, reading 'For the Champ and his Seer' Cordy and Angel looked at each other, then started reading. It was from Skip.  
  
  
  
My dearest friends,  
  
First let me say congratulations! Also from my all-powerful employers. I'm not really good at writing, certainly not all formal and still letters, so I'm just gonna say what I've been told to tell you; I hope you like the gifts. The children's are in the box, yours is to be found in this letter. Don't thank me, it came from way up, from the Powers That Be.  
  
Holtz will no longer be threat to you and your family. All portals to the hell-dimension are closed. He can't come back, and will meet his maker on an appropriate time. As you both watch your little angels sleep you must but wonder how this second miracle was possible. Angel not becoming Angelus, you've got that one down yourself, consider the rest a special reward from the PTB They thought you both needed some happiness, so they let love conceive a child.  
  
And they've got just one more thing in store for you. Cordelia, Angel, you're both warriors, fighting the good fight, and you've both already done a great job, fighting and parenting, sot he PTB decided to grant you both some more happiness. No Cordelia, you're not pregnant!...Just happiness, complete happiness, without a risk. Angel, you're soul is permanent now. Another step towards your humanity has been taken.  
  
Well, I guess I've said about everything now.  
  
All that rest me now is to wish you all the best of luck, and now I'll leave you guys to the kissing or whatever...  
  
Good luck,  
  
your friend, Skip.  
  
  
  
Angel and Cordy just looked at each other, staring in amazement. Then they both smiled, and their mega-wattsmiles soon turned into that megawatt kiss, which seemed to last for hours. They finally broke free, looking into each others eyes.  
  
'I love you, Cordelia'  
  
'I love you too, Angel'  
  
'Now, here and for all eternity'  
  
Cordy smiled, 'Let's make it Now, here 'till we die and then for all eternity'  
  
Then she captured his lips again, claiming his mouth, pulling him into a passionate kiss. A bit further, two beautiful babies lie asleep in their cribs, a bright future, filled with love, laid in store.  
  
  
  
**** THE END ****  
  
A/N: so, there it is: END... :o) We've reached the final destination! yay!!  
  
*Aset sighs and nips of her coke, looking at all the pages she's written and sighs again*  
  
Hope you enjoyed it... (If you did, or if you didn't, just hit that blue- purple box down here on the right, and drop me a line or so, I appreciate that ;o) And for all of you who have done this already TNX!!!) special thank you to Horus, Dena, Ernie and Miss Sunnydale!!! I'm still wondering how you guys do it... It's really amazing you haven't turned mentally ill due to me!  
  
Greets,  
  
Aset, finally a little holiday, then saying 'hello' to her books again :'( 


End file.
